Something like Suicide
by SilvenK
Summary: The chance of us meeting was one in a billion. Yet... here we stand like the sun and the moon. Vampire AU!
1. Night Zero

_Something like Suicide_

_Night Zero_

_Clouds littered the sky letting little to no light through. With the sun barricaded so heavily, it seemed almost as if night had fallen over the small village at the base of the mountains. Although the locals didn't mind it anymore, it was something they had become accustomed to. Most of their lives had been shrouded by the darkness of this place. Over the years they stopped being afraid of being in the dark, and just embraced it as a normal part of their lives._

_There were days when the sun shined through. Days threat reminded them of what they were missing out of their small village. Yet they did not leave. They rejoiced on those rare days when even the tiniest bit of daylight broke through the heavy clouds. Stores were closed, parties were thrown. Since the place was so small everyone knew everyone and they all joined in the merrymaking together. The children would play in the small park until the sky grew dark and stars twinkled above them. The women would often laugh and chat, most having to run back to the kitchen from something small as the men would carry on with stories about everyday life. Most might not see this as a party or even a reason to rejoice, but to the people of the gloomy little village, it was. It was a small, rare escape from the darkness of real life problems._

_With mountain and trees to the south and a coast at their back, you could very well say they were trapped in the rural area. Most men went fishing and foraging for food. Snow fell often making it hard, but they still managed to feed their families. While the other stayed behind to take care of the homes and children. With everyone so close, working as a family would, they didn't need the necessities of the more modern cities just passed the mountains to the south. Though, sometimes they had harder times than most. Unless the three-day journey to town was made, things like electricity and modern medicine were often neglected._

_As nice as it was living in such a peaceful place, where the rest of the world didn't think to touch, things weren't always easy for the people. The work each person had to do to pull their own weight in the village was grueling. Even if there was help from others there were still things that each had to do on their own. Things to survive... Things that he could never do._

* * *

Kaoru slumped against his wooden desk, opening his left crystal blue eye just a crack to look at his brother under the curtain of blonde hair that fell into his face. The pencil in his hand heavier than he had remembered. Perhaps he has spent too long writing. Perhaps he was catching a small cold, though he prayed that wasn't the case. If he were to get his elder twin sick, it would be a weeks time before they could see their room again. He hated this village sometimes. Though to blame the village for the problems his family faced wasn't really fair. But then again, life rarely was.

After finding out his brother was sick, their parents the decided to move. They told him the fresh mountain air would do his brother, that the environment would be better and he could be healthy. That was ten years ago. TEN! And yet his brother almost never had the strength to get out of bed. As they both began to reach adulthood, the rest of the village began asking for small favors. Run this here, bring that there. Things that Syo was often too sick to do. It wasn't something Kaoru minded, he could easily do the work of two people to take the burden off his older brother's shoulders, but the harder he worked, the more depressed Syo seemed.

"Ne, Kaoru." Syo called weakly from his bed. His back to his brother to shield his face from the dim candle light coming from the wooden desk.

"Yes, Syo?" Kaoru lifted his head as fast as he could. He had though his brother had fallen to sleep long ago.

"What did you learn at school today?"

"Oh." The younger twin paused. Though the school was small and cluster all the age groups into one cramped building, it was still the high school, for them at least. Syo hadn't been there for at least month now. Since he had become ill their parents kept him home if he showed the slight sign of sickness. "Well, we learned more about fishing skills. Otoya chased me around asking when you would come back. If mother and father won't let you leave soon, he'll probably come banging on our door." Kaoru let a little laugh through.

"Will he bring Reiji-nii with him?"

"I'm not sure. I heard that Reiji-nii-san started doing most of the housework their since their mother passed away." Kaoru's blue eyes looked back down to the words in his notebook. The passing of their friend's mother wasn't something that was easy to talk about. It didn't matter how much time had passed, the hole she left never be filled. "But I'm sure if we asked him to stop by for a while he would happily come."

"No." Syo shuffled, turning over in his bed to look at his younger brother. "Kaoru?"

"Yes?"

"What is it like?"

"What is what like?"

"To be free to do what you want? To be healthy?"

"Syo..."

"You can go anywhere. To school, to the park, to the woods. What's it like to have that kind of freedom? To go where you want with nothing to stop you."

"You're asking the wrong person."

"What?"

"We are all trapped here. In this dark place. Although I hate it, and I miss Tokyo greatly, I am trapped here just like you. I will probably always be trapped here."

* * *

_There is always something that binds the people to this village. For me it is family. I shall never escape this place for I have no desire to do so. As long as he is here, I shall stay by his side._

Kaoru flushed brightly as he looked at the page. His eyes darted around for his eraser. Something so embarrassing should be written for his essay. It had been a few hours since Syo had actually fallen asleep, the steady breathing like a soft lullaby in the background. For a moment Kaoru just sat there. His eyes stopped their frantic search for the pink eraser and closed. He leaned back into the wooden chair and listened.

The one thing he loved about this village, maybe the only thing, was how quiet the nights could be. From halfway across the room, he could hear his brother breathing, his heart beating. The could hear his brother being alive. For him, that was enough to stay in this backwater place. As long as he had Syo by his side, his other half, he would be fine anywhere. Freezing, starving, he didn't care.

He sighed, stretching his arms back, as his eyes opened. For a moment he started at the folding screen he had set up so the light would not bother his brother as he continued on with his papers.

_'Why am I writing this anyway?' _He thought. _'If I get accepted into the college in the city I can't watch over Syo anymore. What would be the point then?'_

Kaoru sighed again. He lifted himself from the chair, back aching in protest as he did so. His hand hovered for a moment above his notebook, as he decided what to do. He would never leave Syo but enjoyed writing about this place, the people, his brother. So many things he had yet to express, so many things he wanted to say.

His pale fingers pulled the cover closed. Maybe he should keep it just as a hobby. After all, every other fifteen years old had a hobby, what couldn't he?

* * *

**_Edit 6/22/17_**

**_Decided to revamp this whole thing._**

**_SK_**


	2. Day One - 357

_Something like Suicide_

_Day One -357_

_Thursday_

Just like always there was barely any light shinning through the overcast. It looked like more snow was on the ways. But even the gloominess of the weather couldn't bring Syo down. His blue eyes stared out the window with delight. Although his parents refused to let him go to school on the last day before winter break set in, he was filled with energy.

He tapped is fingers lightly on his brother's desk and he leaned on his elbow. His eyes glued on the window, wishing he could be outside. It had been a long time since he had really felt sick and the house was so boring. It was almost as if he were trapped within the confines of his prison like room.

Syo's thin, blonde, eyebrows furrowed. "This is so boring!" He shouted at nobody in particular. It would be another hour till Kaoru came home. And another few hours of talking his parents into letting him spend the night over Otoya's with Kaoru. He couldn't wait until them. He had lacked his duffle bag with his things several times, but after awhile it only made him more anxious.

"Damn." He muttered. "I just want to go out."

* * *

_Otoya Ittoki was often referred to as unlucky, cheerful, hyper, and many other things. Though he was the most unlucky person in the village. He, unlike his elder brother Cecil, was born into the village shortly after his mother and father married. Cecil had been the son of his mother's previous marriage that had fail when he was only a year of age. Otoya's father had also brought a son of his own into the family, Reiji, whose mother died of disease long before they had come. Though it was quiet a shock to the small community when Otoya's mother left the world the same way Reiji's had. Cecil had the hardest time with their mother's death, locking himself away in his room for almost a year. Even now he rarely came out. Reiji, however, was the opposite. He stepped up and started doing household choirs even with his part-time job at the small shop across the street from the park._

_As for Otoya, he remained the same. He didn't cry at his mother's funeral. Instead he smiled lightly, drawing somewhat adverse attention to himself. After he had returned home that night, with Cecil locked in his room and Reiji busy around the house, his father punched and kicked him. Eventually the punches weakened as the older man broke down in sobs drawing his son into a tight embrace. His apologies were tearful and hard to understand, but still the feeling carried. The redhead couldn't help but to feel bad. His mother would not have wanted to see them this way, she would have wanted them happy._

_"Always look for the bright side."_

_But as his father sobbed, pinning the teen in a tight hug, Otoya had a hard time seeing the good in anything that had happened. It was all very sudden. One moment she had been fine, the next she was gone._

"Ne Ne, Kaoru-kun! Did you hear?" Otoya twisted around in his seat as the teacher left the room. Chatter filled the room, making it hard to hear the redhead's excited voice. "They already started to set up the temple for new years. Do you think you and Syo-chan can come with us this year?"

"Hmm." Kaoru though bringing his blue eyes up from his notebook. "Syo and I are already having a hard time just getting him to come over tonight. We mentioned it last week and mom almost flipped out."

"To you want me to as Mrs. Kurusu?" Otoya smiled. "I know how much she likes me."

"No. She's still pretty upset about last time you asked."

"But I swear the rumors are true!" Otoya exclaimed. "I know I saw somebody walking around that place at night. I just know it!"

"And who told you this again?" Kaoru smirked.

"Well..." The redhead though. "I heard it from Nagi, who over heard his big brother Kira talking to Tomo about it, who hear it from Camus, who says he saw a pale person waling around the tree line near that place."

"And Camus is sooo reliable. He made up a story to get Cecil to go to the park with him on a date."

"But I saw the person too!" Otoya said. "He's kinda pale and has blonde somewhat curly hair!"

Kaoru laughed. "And that doesn't sound like Camus at all.

Otoya puffed out his cheeks as the flushed a bright red. "Fine don't believe me. I know what I saw though."

* * *

"Syo? I'm home." Kaoru called opening the door to their shared room. All that greeted him was an empty room and a soft, cold breeze rushing passed him. It took him a second to realize that the window next to his desk was opened. "You know it's not good to sneak out Syo."

The blonde popped up right outside the window. His blue eyes looked at his brother apologetically. "But it's so boring in there."

"What would have happened if it were mom coming to check on you and not me?" Kaoru set his bag down and extended a hand to Syo to help him back in the window.

The older twin looked the other way as he grabbed his brother's slender hand. He hoisted half of himself up onto the ledge with one foot still firmly planted in the snow.

"You would have blown your chance to go over Ittoki's."

Syo smirked as he lifted his other foot out of the snow, making sure he had his balance before grabbing the windowsill with his free hand and placing his foot inside on the nice clean carpet. "You actually think she'll let me go? I haven't even been aloud to go to school since last month."

"I know it." Kaoru said firmly, his hold on Syo's hand tight as his older brother finally got off the window. "You just have to stop dong stupid stuff."

"Easy for you to say. You've always been perfect."

Kaoru's blues eyes gazed passed his brother at the trees outside. He knew that comment went far beyond just asking good. And for a moment he hated that he was born. If he didn't exist would his brother be healthy? Would Syo be happy?

* * *

**_It's building up slowly._**

**_SK_**


	3. Night Two - 357 358

_Something like Suicide_

_Night Two - 357/358_

"You what?" Reiji's gray eyes looked up to meet the red ones of his younger half brother.

"I want to leave for the city. I've already applied for a music school in Tokyo." The redhead rested his chin on the back of the wooden dinning room chair. His legs folded India-style, knees poking out on each side. His arms hugged the chair, fingers intertwined with each other in front and the knuckles of his left hand brushed the wood slightly.

"Have you talked to dad about it?"

Otoya hesitated. "N-no."

"You really should. He is planning to open a restaurant and have all of us work there."

"But won't the temple need him? He does do most of the planning for holidays and parties." Otoya mumbled. His voice turned quizzical as he continued. "I'm not sure how to talk to him about it. Do you think he'll get mad?"

"Yes."

"Nani!" The redhead panicked, jumping from his chair. "Really?"

"I think he'll be mad you didn't tell him first." Reiji continued in almost a dull voice as he moved to the other corner of the kitchen with the broom. "But he'd probably encourage you to go."

"Really?" Otoya's voice calmed down slightly.

"Of course Otoyan!" Reiji smiled at him. "I know that I'd rather you be happy far away that unhappy with us. But talk to him. And don't put out off until you get your acceptance letter either do it soon!"

Otoya smiled widely. "Thanks Reiji-nii!"

* * *

_One of the loudest places in the small town would have to have been the Ittoki/ Kotobuki/ Aijima residence. Many people thought that all of them having different last names was weird, but it really wasn't. Even their father's last name was different. His name was Shining Saotome. Otoya took the last name of his mother, or rather was given her last name. Cecil took his father's last name and Reiji also took the name of his late mother. Somehow they made it work._

_Although Cecil was kind and quiet, Otoya was rather loud. Reiji could be loud at times especially when Otoya was being his normal cheerful self. Those three were probably the life of the town. They made others laugh at their silly family squabbles. It was usually the youngest and the eldest arguing about something stupid and Cecil trying to calm them both down._

_Reiji isn't really the big brother type though. He seemed to fun loving for that. With his personality and looks it was surprising all of the village girls weren't all over him. Though most did give him those eyes. Even one of Otoya's friends, Tomochika, often looked but never touched._

_Cecil was different, his shyness and adorableness made the girls swoon. He had been confessed to by almost every girl in the village. Even some of the older women would coo over how lovely he was to have around. There were even rumors that the icy cold Camus had fallen for him. Though those rumors were started by Reiji and never confirmed or denied. I never found out about them but that doesn't mean anything._

_And Otoya... well he was Otoya. Nobody really liked him in that way, but everyone liked him. He was a great guy to be around, but he had bigger dreams. And unlike me he had nothing to hold him back.. No wait that doesn't sound right._

"Ne Kaoru! Stop being a nerd and come join us!" Syo called loudly from in front of the board game Otoya had set up.

Otoya scrunched his nose up he set the lantern down before he let out a small sneeze. "Sorry guys, you know how the electricity here is. We haven't had power in a week."

"It's fine." Syo smiled. His arms resting between his folded legs.

"Syo." Kaoru said softly shutting his notebook and standing up. He grabbed the fleece blanket from his bag before making his way to his brother. He carefully dropped the blue and white fleece over his twin before sitting down.

"Kaoru, I'm fine." Syo fidgeted.

"For me Syo-nii." Kaoru pouted.

"O-of course." Syo blushed. His younger brother never used honorifics that showed he was the big brother, that was unless he really wanted something. "J-just this once though."

"Thank you Syo." Kaoru tilted his head to the side as he picked up his cards and smiled.

* * *

Syo had waited for hours for Kaoru to fall asleep. Otoya was out like a light before the game even ended, not that it matter because Kaoru was kicking their butts. But Kaoru stayed up until a little after midnight, tired eyes glued to the white pages of his book as his hand scribbled words Syo didn't bother to care about. For the last hour of waiting he pretended to be asleep next to Otoya.

Otoya, being his weird self refused to sleep on his bed if they were going to sleep on the floor. He had actually told Syo to take the bed, if the blonde returned home sick again there would be hell to pay, but he had declined. If he wanted to be pampered he would have stayed home.

Finally though his younger twin had gone to bed. That was when the real fun started. Syo rustled around in his blanket for a moment, turning both ways to make sure Otoya was still out before gingerly pushing the covers off.

Sitting up he reached for his oversized white sweater and slipped it on. After, he stood, cringing at the floor as it creaked in protest beneath him. He could feel himself hold his breath as he put one foot in front of the other until he reached the window. As planned his sneakers were placed just below.

The window seemed to screech as it opened making Syo shudder. He quickly looked behind him with wide blue eyes to find both boys still asleep. In his left hand he grabbed his shoes and was up, over, and out of the window within seconds, leavening the house with only the white curtains of Otoya's room fluttering after him.

Syo smiled to himself. "It's so lovely out here."

"Isn't it?" A monotoned voice came from the woods. "Just wonderful."

* * *

**_So many reviews? Thank you guys!_**

**_Don't be confuse by the days and nights, it's just my way of saying chapters and the time period. Anyways, I hope it okay so far, still slow._**

**_SK_**


	4. Day Three - 358 362

_Something like Suicide_

_Day Three - 358 / 362_

_ Friday / Tuesday_

_Christmas had been a total drag. Not that anything since that Friday had been any better._

At around five in the morning, Reiji was woken by a freaked out Otoya. It wasn't even a somewhat pleasant awakening. In fact, his door slammed heavily against the wall making him jolt up. Before he could even rub the sleep from his eyes his youngest brother had all but pounced on his bed. Tears streamed down his checks.

"Reiji come quick!" Otoya barely managed to get his voice above a panicked whisper. "Syo-chan's sick."

Those two words made reality hit him full force. He winced at the headache he knew would come from Mrs. Kurusu's loud complaints. Neither he, Cecil , nor Otoya would probably be seeing the tiny blonde for a while.

"Come on then." Reiji swung his legs over the side of the bed, bare feet hitting the cold floor, making him shiver.

The redhead immediately jumped up, almost falling back as his foot slipped, and shuffled out of the room. "He was fine last night. And I made sure that the window was closed. I don't understand." He mumbled nervously.

Reiji rubbed his eyes eyes tiredly, his footfalls echoed heavily as he passed Cecil's door. The green eyed teen's door flew open as he watched his two brother's pass by.

"Reiji-nii?" He yawned.

"Go back to bed." The eldest son said sharply.

"Syo-chan?" The door slid open. As worried gray eyes looked in the room.

Kaoru sat kneeling by his brother, as he tried to put the blue and white fleece around Syo's shoulders but the older of the two shrugged it off. Poor Syo looked so unhappy.

"Ugh, I told him it was nothing. Just a small headache." He rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh.

"Hmm." Reiji stepped in. He kneeled down on one knee grabbing Syo's face. He smashed the blonde's checks between his fingers forcing it to twist left and right, inspecting everything he could. "You don't have a fever, but you do seem pale."

"It's only a headache, you know how they can over react."

"With good reason." Kaoru said. "You can never be too careful."

Reiji let himself fall back on o his butt his gray eyes meeting his brother's worried red ones. He gave a small sigh before smiling widely. "You two really woke me up for this? I think you need to true Syo a little more."

"But..." Otoya couldn't conceal his worry.

Syo's eyebrow furrowed as he tsked. He let the blanket fall away as he stood. "Fine! So I won't rude your plans and worry you more I'll go home."

"Ah!" Kaoru rushed to stand as well. "Let me wake you home at least."

Otoya nodded. "I'll go too. I should apologize to you're mom."

Reiji watched as Syo's face contorted in anger and guilt. "Don't worry you too." Reiji said. "I'll walk him home, it's on the way to work anyways. Be ready to leave soon Syo-chan."

"Yeah." Syo spat out in frustration.

Reiji gave him a sad smile as he left the room passing Cecil. He have the brunette a small pat on the shoulder letting him know everything was okay.

* * *

Tuesday was a a horrible day, for Kaoru anyways. All through Christmas Syo was sick. Well not exactly sick, but what Kaoru believed to be sick.

Needless to say their mother was furious. She had taken all of her aggressions out on poor Reiji she he dropped Syo off. But all she could do after he left was brood about it.

"Kaoru." She tapped lightly on the door as to not wake up the still sleeping Syo. "Can I speak to you in the kitchen?"

"Sure." He closed his notebook, the page in front of him still blank. He pushed the chair back and looked over at his brother.

"Is there something wrong mother?" Kaoru pulled out the dinning chair just left of his mother's. A cup of oolong tea sitting on the table on a small cup holder in front of him. His mother sipped her own tea.

"Not wrong, but..." She paused. "I have a small favor."

"What?" He smiled.

"I want you to help me clean up the extra room at the end of the hall."

"Sure, why?"

"That will be you're new room." She sighed.

"WHAT?" He shouted almost knocking over his tea as he jumped up.

"Oh my." She said. "I was just thinking, with how much you study and how sick he can get... I was just thinking..." A few tears welled up in the corners of her eyes.

Kaoru frowned. "I'm sorry mother. I didn't mean to yell, it's just that... Wyo and I have always shared a room. We share everything. I just don't know what to say."

His mother fiddled with her white tea cup. Her deep blue eyes didn't meet his. "I'm worried about him. I think that's he's ill but he refuses to listen to me."

"Mom.."

* * *

_**This is my short chapter. After falling asleep three times I decided you guys could wait till tomorrow for the next part. *yawn***_

_**Thank you for all of the reviews again. I'm so happy that people like this one.**_

_**SK**_


	5. Night Four - 366 001

**_Tsk, maybe updates should slow down._**

**_A friend pointed out this reminded him of Shiki, so insead of sleeping I binged it... I will totally make sure that this is nothing like that other than vampires. The characters are sooooo, ugh! But my plot is different._**

**_Disclaimer- I dun own UtaPri or Shiki or apparently my thoughts either.. hmph!_**

**_SK_**

_Something like Suicide_

_Night Four - 366/001_

_Saturday / Sunday_

_Days were lonelier when you had a room to yourself. Hours seemed longer. Everything felt colder. And for the first time I truly felt alone. Now that I think about it, I've always been with Syo. When he was in the hospital suffering I didn't t leave his side. Even though I went to school and he didn't, I never felt like this. I wonder... All those days I looked at his slepying form as I lifted my bag over my shoulder, was he really asleep? Or was he just pretending to be to hide this loneliness? Did I force this upon him every time I turned away? I feel like he's just so far away, so far ahead of me. Does he feel that way to? Will he feel that way when Otoya comes and I leave him behind again?_

Kaoru sighed as he dropped his pencil back to his wooden desk. Since his room had been switched, he found himself worrying about his brother more and more. Apparently so had their mother. All of his and Otoya's hopes of Syo going with them to the temple for new years night had been dashed.

He groaned, rolling his head back long bangs falling back looking at his door for the almost upsidedown angle. His lips puckered as he thought.

"I don't want to go out tonight." His blue eyes catching sight of of the blue and white kimono he was supposed to wear. It made him want to go less. The colors were the same as Syo's, but the style was reverse. Instead of the blue leading from the chest whitening at the end, his was white from the middle tying darker as it went out. "I really don't want to go."

"Kaoru." His mother's voice came lightly through the door as her delicate knuckles brushed the wood. "Ittoki-kun is here."

"Tell him he can come in."

"Kaoru!" Otoya exclaimed happy as the door burst open. The mother's blue eyes looked at him apologetically as if she were saying, 'He wouldn't wait'. "Nani! Kaoru you can't wear that!"

The blonde looked down at his own clothes. It was his favorite striped hoodie and a pair of jeans. "I don't feel like going."

"You promised!" The redhead whinned.

"I know." Kaoru sighed.

"I think you should Kaoru." His mother tugged a piece of bang back into place. "If you stay home Syo will get upset."

"Is he up?" Otoya asked turning to her. "Can we see him before we go?"

"Well," She looked over her should back at his door. "He might be awake by now. So I don't see why not. Kaoru be home at a reasonable time, okay?"

He grumbled at his mother, he really didn't want to go. "Fine. But I'm not changing."

Otoya speed out as fast as his red kimono would let him. He slowed at Syo's door, taking a deep breath before he went in. "Syo-chan."

Kaoru's eyes widened at the sight if his brother. The top half of Syo leaned his windowsill as he sat, dull gaze staring off into the distance. Even in the light he looked so pale he was practically glowing.

"Syo?" Kaoru's voice shook.

"Syo-chan?"

The older blonde looked back at them. He blinked a few times before smiling. "Are you heading out to the festival? Sorry I don't think mom will let me go this year."

* * *

t took everything that Otoya had to get the younger twin to leave after talking to Syo. As the walked down the lanterned walkway, he couldn't help but to let his red eyes trail down to the younger blonde.

"Kaoru..."

Kaoru's hands were shoved into his pockets, his eyebrows arched, teeth gnawing at his lip. His blue eyes somewhat angry. "What?" He snapped.

"I know that you're upset but you promised Syo that you would have a good time."

"No I promised I would come without complaining. I never said anything about having a good time."

"Oi! Chibi!" A voice called out through the thin crowd. "Chibi!"

"Syo-chan?" Another called out.

That made Kaoru look. He turned to see three males coming tword them. One of them waving happily as his curly blonde hair bounded as he walked, one of them wearing a dark hood with his strawberry blonde hair sticking out his hands stuck in the pockets of his jeans and a smirk on his face, and the last with shining blue hair, eyes averted as he frowned deeply. None of the three he had ever seen before.

"Ochibi." The one who smirked stopped in front of the other blonde practically holding him back. "It's been a while."

"You know then Kaoru?" Otoya leaned into Kaoru's ear.

"No idea." Kaoru said, clearly wanting them to hear.

"Syo-chan?"

"You two have the wrong person." The cyan haired boy spoke up. "He's too tall."

"Ah, are you sure, Ai-chan?" The curly haired one asked trying to get a better look at Kaoru though the strawberry blonde held him back.

"Of course." 'Ai' stated. "Though they look alike."

"You know Syo?" Kaoru couldn't hold it back.

"So you're not him." The curly one said. "Oh I wanted to see Syo-chan!"

"Natsuki, you can see him next time." Ai said. "Ren, you should go back and tell Haruka he won't be visiting today."

'Ren' sighed, stepping out from between the tall blonde and Kaoru. "I didn't want to spend the night here anyways, I'd rather be with Masa." He tsked, leaving them behind.

"He's just too cute Ai-chan. Just like Syo-chan!" 'Natsuki' squealed. "I just want to hug him."

Before Natsuki could step closer, Otoya moved between them ad Ai grabbed his shoulder. "Natsuki." Ai's voice harsh as if to warn him not to defy him.

"If you don't mind." Kaoru peeked out from behind Otoya. His hands gripping the redhead's kimono. "His do you know my brother? I've never seen you before?"

"In the park naturally!" Natsuki exclaimed.

"Where is Syo now?" Ai asked.

"He's not feeling well." Otoya muttered sadly.

Ai's cyan eyes narrowed. Natsuki frowned. "Ai-chan."

"You should tell him that falling in the snow is bad for his health."

"What?" Kaoru said.

"That's how I met him. You asked that correct?" Ai paused. "I was walking through the park when he ran into me. Only strange people walk at night."

Kaoru was unsure what to say. He didn't understand anything. He just watched as the cyan haired boy walked away. The other lingered for a moment, his blue eyes meeting his sharp green eyes, before Natsuki turned away.

"Ai! Come back here." The ran after the other.

"Hey Kaoru?"

"Yeah, Otoya?"

"Who the heck were those guys?"

"I don't know I've never seen them in my life." Kaoru tugged at his hoodie.

"Then what was that about."

"I don't... know." He paused. "What does my brother do when I'm not home?"

* * *

Syo heard a tapping at his window. His eyes brightened with excitement. He fumbled with his covers for a second before jumping out of bed. He threw the window open the second he reached it looking around.

"Ai?"

"Syo." Ai looked at him, leaning against the shutters. "How are you?"

"Fine." The blonde smiled. "Are we going to visit everyone tonight too?"

"No."

"Ai?"

The blonde poked his head, and most of his chest out of the window so even looking sideways he could look into the cyan eyes of his visitor. He forced his voice not to tremble. "Is something wrong?"

"I met you're brother tonight."

"Oh Kaoru. You guys went to the festival?" Syo laughed. "I though you guys wouldn't go near a temple."

"That's a just a silly thing from one of your dumb horror films."

"Hmm, to bad, crosses don't work either then." Syo smirked.

Ai flashed him a wide smile, revealing the teeth that Syo had come to be all to familiar with. The sight of them made Syo's pale face brighten a little in the soft moon's glow. "As if."


	6. Day Five - 003

**_Want me to continue? Give me a reason._**

_Something like Suicide_

_Day Five - 003_

_Tuesday_

Haruka rubbed her golden eyes sleepily as she tugged at the hem of her pink nightgown. Her slippered feet dragging lightly on the floor as she descended the brown carpeted stairs. The stairway spired down landing at the far edge of the living room. She yawned loudly before prying her eyes open to glance around. From her position she could see the back of a certen bluenette's head, as he leaned into the comfy white couch.

"Masato?" She called, her voice light and bell like.

"Haruka-sama." He looked back at her, head tilted to the side. Bangs falling into his eyes.

"Where is everyone?" She shuffled closer. Her pale hands rubbing at her eyes yet again.

"Ren has already fallen asleep for the day." Masato whispered back pointing down to where Ren's head rested on his thigh. "Natsuki and Toki headed to the kitchen."

"The other three?"

"Not sure."

She watched him for a moment. His eyes looked as tired as she felt. His complexion pale as usual. His slim fingers gently brushed Ren's hair from his face. He too, was already in his nightwear. Most likely on his way to bed when he found the drowsy Ren.

"Are you adjusting well?" She asked, worry apparent in her voice.

He pulled his hand away from Ren's head and ran his fingers through his own hair brushing the blue strands from his eyes. "I'm doing just fine Haruka-sama. There is no need to worry for me."

Haruka shook her head. "I always worry about the ones that have just turned. I know our way of life isn't an easy one to just jump into one day."

He laughed. "It's been a few weeks, and I'm feeling fine."

"Okay." She nodded as she left for the kitchen.

Her eyebrows arched as she noticed that the curly blonde was standing over the oven. He wiped his hands on his fluffy pink apron before giving her a wave with a big smile. Her head whipped around to see yet another blue haired man nodding off at the table. His reading glasses slipping down. His nose almost touching his book and his head bobbed.

"Tokiya!"

"Yes!" He straightened almost immediately.

Her eyebrows still arched, her eyes gleaming. "You're letting Natsuki bake?"

"Yes, I mean no." His blue eyes darted over the his friend and he sighed. "I mean yes."

She smirked at him. "As punishment you have to eat everything he bakes."

If Toki's face could have paled more it would have. His mouth dropped and his shoulders shrugged. "N-no... anything b-but tha-at!"

Haruka giggled turning her head back to Natsuki, who was pulling out his death cookies. He put them on the counter and met her glare.

"Yes? Oh would you like a cookie?" He asked exuberantly.

She took a step back. "N-no I'm fine." She cleared her voice. "Actually..."

"What is it Haru-chan?"

"Where are Ranmaru, Eiichi and Ai?"

Natsuki tapped his chin. "Ranmaru went to bed. Eiichi is around here somewhere."

"And Ai?" She tapped her foot impatiently. The sun would be rising soon and she was tired. It had been a long night for her.

Natsuki grinned. "Well, I'm not really sure. He could be here, he could be out. You never know."

"Natsuki! I want a straight answer, Now!" Her eyes narrowed flashing a bright red before going back to their natural golden color.

The blonde yelped loudly, waking Tokiya up for his drowsy state. "He's out!"

Tokiya groaned, rubbing his eyes. "He's with Syo isn't he?"

Haruka turned to him her arms folding over his chest as as Natsuki shook his head rapidly trying to warn Toki but was far to late. "And who, might I ask is Syo?"

"Don't know."

"Natsuki." She said not looking, as he tried to sneak away. "Who is Syo?"

"Just a little meal that he's enjoying." He hesitated.

"A little meal or another accident waiting to happen." She frowned. "He's just as new as Masa. And Natsuki, he is your charge." She turned to leave for her bedroom. "Take care of things."

* * *

Otoya eyed Kaoru as the blonde sat down at his seat, just behind him. He looked tired, depressed. His hair, which was normally combed neatly down, stood somewhat frizzy and unkept.

"Kaoru? Is everything okay?"

He rested his pale face in his hands before answering the redhead. "Mother's going to take Syo to the hospital so it may be a while before he can visit again."

"He's still not better?"

"No."

Otoya frowned. "It sounds like you're not going with him this time."

"I'm not allowed. Father is out on a fishing trip for the next few days and mother wants me to stay home." Kaoru said shakily. He let his head slide from his hands and land on the desk.

"It must be hard."

"It is." Kaoru mumbled before yawning. "It's going to be so lonely tonight."

"Do you want me to come over tonight? I'd have to ask Reiji first but I'm sure it will be okay." Otoya tried to cheer him up.

Kaoru smiled a little looking up at the redhead. He wanted to go with his brother. To him it was a foreign feeling not being there when his brother was hurting. Kaoru wasn't sure how he was going to get through the next week. A week without Syo...

"Kaoru."

"Yes?"

"I know things will be okay, just be positive."

Kaoru knew that he was upsetting the redhead and he felt bad about it. He could see the worry carved in his face. So even if it was a lie, he did it for Syo all the time, he just wanted to make Otoya feel better.

He smiled. "Thanks Otoya. I'm sure that you're right."


	7. Night Six - 003 004

**_I've changed my username for personal reasons._**

**_*Sigh* I wish I had my own vampire Ai._**

**_I don't think many will understand the significants of the first part of this chapter. If you do, I'd love to hear how I did. I found it very hard to write._**

**_Lovely little guest reviewer, Enemotou, and Blunderland, I'm really happy that you guys are enjoying the story._**

**_Disclaimer - Nothing but my train of thought... I wonder where it is, anyone seen it?_**

_Something like Suicide_

_Night Six - 003 / 004_

_Tuesdays / Wednesday_

"Wake up Ai." Haruka said as she opened his door that evening. The sun dipped low in the sky, it's feeble rays taking in one last like of the cold winter air. The only reason she could tell was because one of the newest addition to her family was sitting on the wooden bay window glaring at the golden rays as they disappeared below the horizon. His head didn't turn at the sound of her voice. It was almost as if she hadn't said anything. "We need to talk."

"What is it you need Nanami-sama?" His pale lips puckered, cyan eyes not leaving the light. He looked like he had just awoken from his sleep. Blue hair messy, his favorite white jacket half off his slim shoulders.

"Syo?"

"Ah." He sounded bored. "So Natsuki told you."

"He seemed quiet surprised that I was unaware of your little meal." Her arms folded over her chest.

Ai's head turned slowly, dangerously. "He's not just some meal."

Haruka advanced into his white room. "Of course he is. All humans are. At one point in time you were too." She stopped right in front of him. Leaning over she rested her pale hand on the window flinching back a little at the warmth of the setting sun. Though they could spend time out in the daylight, it was limited. So she, herself, preferred to avoid it. Nanami placed her hand on the white painted wood, meeting Ai at eye level.

"What's he like, this treat of yours?"

He pulled his eyes away from her glare. "He's warm."

"We're not?"

"He's kind."

"Aren't we?"

"He's foreign to me."

"We're family."

Ai hesitated."He's human." For a moment he was glad he couldn't see her eyes sharpen.

"Say it." She whispered in his ear. Her voice trickling in like honey, as she leaned away from the light. Her red hair falling like a curtain between her eyes and the color outside that so wonderfully matched them.

"And we're not."

"Tell me what you are."

"The darkness."

"Say it."

"The monster under the bed."

"Tell me."

"We're..." He stopped. He could feel her gentle hand pull his chin up so his eyes once again met hers. He could see the sweet and loving smile even in her golden eye, eyes that reminded him of the beautiful sun.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore."

"We're..."

"This is your home now. Open up, welcome us."

"Vampires."

* * *

Kaoru's dulled blue eyes gave once last glance around his brother's empty room. How could his mother just leave him behind this time? He cared more about his brother than she ever could. She just didn't understand them and their bond. Even as he thought that, he felt a little silly. Most people didn't really get the bond that twin shared, if the even believed it. If he didn't have Syo, he knew that he would never be able comprehend it.

He sighed, as he closed the door behind him.

Otoya had be asked to stay home by his father, though Reiji was will to let him stay. Apparently the older man wanted all three boys home. Kaoru could understand. With how busy he had been at the festival, he hardly had any time to spend with his family recently.

'A family, huh.' Kaoru thought as he shuffled down the hall to his door.

He gripped the handle of his door tightly as he pushed it in. He didn't remember leaving his window open but the cold bitter air rushed at him as he stepped in.

Tired eyes looked onward at the bed, hoping the week would pass by soon. That was until..

"Oh, Syo-chan's brother."

Kaoru frantically turned looking for the voice. He knew that he had hear it before but couldn't quite place it. "Hello?" He voice shaken with anxiety.

"Hello." The voice echoed.

It seemed to bounce off the walls of his room, his eyes searching for the intruder. Until blue met green peeking in through the window.

Natsuki smiled at him, his glasses slightly crooked on how nose, as he placed his cheeks in his hands elbows resting on the windowsill. "Good evening, not-Syo-chan."

"What are you dong here?"

"Looking for Syo-chan of course. Why else would I be here?" His voice cheerfully creepy.

"He's not here." Kaoru glared at the other blonde. "And you shouldn't be either. It's far to late for visitors."

"Hmm." Natsuki tilted his head. "Do you dislike me that much at you would turn me away in the middle of the night when all I want to know is how Syo-chan is?"

"I..." Kaoru moved closer to the window. For a split second him mind told him to close it in the blonde's face, but he couldn't. That would just be rude. After all this man had come to check on his brother. "Would you like to come in?"

Natsuki licked his lips, eyes gleaming. "Why yeah, thank you. And who might you be again."

Kaoru extended his hand like he had so many times before, when Syo would jump out the window, offering it to the stranger. As Natsuki kindly took his hand, he had to refrain from flinching back for the icy touch of the blonde. "Kaoru Kurusu."

"It's nice to meet you Kaoru-kun."


	8. Day Seven - 010

**_Prepare yourselves, _**

**_I don't write sins, I write tragedies._**

**_For those of you who didn't notice, since I put vampire in the summary, I switch supernatural with tragedy._**

**_Thank you blunderland and starishandow for reviewing._**

**_Disclaimer- nope! And for those of you who get it, I don't own panic at the disco either, mostly cause I don't write sins lol._**

**_Anyone else see episode 4 yet? AI-CHAN!_**

_Something like Suicide_

_Day Seven - 010_

_Wednesday_

"Ehh?" Otoya leaned forward in his seat. His chair clattered back in his excitement drawing the eyes of not only his fellow students, but his teacher, who turned from the chalk board with a frown etched into his wrinkled face.

"Ittoki!" The male yelled sternly, as he thrust his badly damaged textbook down to the desk. "Is there something you'd like to share with the class? Or perhaps you would like to teach the lesson today."

"No Mr. Fujimoto sir!" The redhead quickly pulled his chair back up taking his seat.

Kaoru snickered in front of him. His blue eyes dart back from the old teacher to Otoya, whose head hung low in embarrassment. "Geez Otoya." He said in a low hush. "There's only a few minutes left of school and you have to blow it now."

"You meanie! You knew I would do that!" Otoya yelled.

The fine sound of the chalk stick snapping came from the front of the room as some students giggled and some throw glances of pity at the redhead. Fujimoto slowly turned. His face a flamed red as dark eyes glared daggered into Otoya's skull. "I-T-T-O-K-I!"

The teen flinch as the bell rang.

The old man sighed in defeat as chatter filled the room. He rested his wrinkled and on the desk and leaned heavily on them as he watched most of his students leave. "Ittoki, Kaoru, would you two mind staying behind for a moment." His voice tired, gray eyes watching them both as they packed up their books.

"Oh course not." Kaoru smiled. Otoya groaned behind him.

Fujimoto's brow furrowed as he grabbed the erasers. Instinctively he threw them at the redhead, one hitting him right between the eyes, the other one hitting him hit the stomach. "Clean those for me."

Kaoru gave a chuckle as Otoya gripped the side of his desk to help him back up. His normally cheery redheaded friend gave a pout. "Why am I the only one that gets in trouble?" He mumbled as he smacked the erasers together.

"Not in here!" Fujimoto snapped at the teen before turning his attention to Kaoru. "I heard you're brother is coming back today. Do you think he will be coming to school soon? It had been a while."

The blonde turned his eyes to the window looking at the dusty gray sky. Snow flitted down, dancing across the frigid January winds. With a small sigh and a kind smile he shook his head. "No probably not for a while."

The teacher stroked his short gray beard as he turned back to his desk. "It's a shame really. One of our brightest minds always gone." He muttered placing his left hand on a small stack of books. "I have gathered all of his missing work already, Otoya won't mind help you home with it."

"Nani?" Otoya coughed from the window as chalk dust infiltrated his lungs.

"Pay attention to what you're doing you klutz!" The old man snapped. "Honestly. Well take these to you're bother. I wish him a speedy recovery."

"Thank you." Kaoru smiled as the old teacher gave the books one last tap before leaving the room. The blonde turned to Otoya and laughed. "Hurry up I need you to carry these for me."

Otoya's jaw dropped. "You aren't really going to make me are you?"

"Of course. It's your punishment."

* * *

"Kaoru." Otoya whinned forcing the blonde to shift and look up from his book. "Aren't they supposed to be home yet?"

"It's been an hour since we got home. Give them some time." He calmly stated, flppingnto the next page even though how blue eyes hadn't finished scanning the words.

"But I don't want to leave before seeing Syo-chan again!"

"I heard you're dad's home for the week. Is that why you want to stay so bad?" Another page flipped before being looked at.

"No, I just miss Syo-chan so much."

Kaoru thought about it for a second before closing his book. His legs that had dropped over the couch swung around so his socked feet could meet the carpeted flooring. His blue eyes looked at his friend, whose head was hung low his hands clamped together, as he leaned forward in the big chair Kaoru's dad often used.

"You don't think it's you're fault do you?"

"N-no!" His head shot up, red eyes wide.

"There's nothing wrong you know." Kaoru smiled closing his eyes.

"What?" Otoya managed to squeak out.

The blonde place his hand over his heart. "He's fine. I can feel it. He'll be home soon so you don't have to worry." He opened his eyes, looking down at his clutched hand. "But there is one thing that worries me."

"Those people from New years?"

"Maybe I'm just paranoid. I mean that Natsuki guy seems so nice, but..."

"They aren't from around here." Otoya finished.

"Yeah." Kaoru sighed. His ears perked as he heard the sound of tires slowly making their way up the rocky driveway. "There's just something about them though. But this stays between us."

"Of course." The red head smiled.


	9. Interval Eight

_Something like Suicide_

_Interval Eight_

_Rebirth_

_Perhaps he didn't realize how long ago it truly was. I asked them, we asked them, individually of course, each of them. Out of all of them he was the hardest to understand at first. He had it all, he had the best. But he left it. Thinking back to the time he confided in me, I thought it was strange. Did he see something in me? Or did he wish to toy with me before everything crumbled?_

Ren held his hand up to his eyes to shield them from the blinding summer sun. His strawberry blonde hair wafted a little as the fake breeze brushed across his tanned skin.

People rushed this way and that. Some fiddling with leather covered cameras, trying to figure out how the new style of the device could possibly be better than their few year old Polaroids. Some mumbled nonsense about the new technology they called "Pentax", which only annoyed the strawberry blonde more. He didn't care what kind of camera they used, he had better things to do.

"Ren." That smile, that voice. Powerful and firm. A voice that he hated and yet, at the sametime, couldn't bare to live without.

"Seiichirou." Ren frowned, daring a small balance into his brother's stormy blue eyes that were shielded only by the rectangular frames that sat on his long nose.

"Wipe the frown off your face." Seiichirou crossed his arms over his chest as he stopped next to his brother. "The wrinkle from your brow makes you unattractive. This is not how you can help us."

Ren looked away from his brother. "Maybe I'm tired of helping."

"You love being our idol. Keep up the good work, for as long as you can."

Ren tried not to frown at the compliment that his brother had given him. Not that it really was a praise. Seiichirou Jinguji knew all to well that Ren hated being a pawn for his brother's company. The tense air that hung between them after he had brought up being an idol took days to dissipate. And that last part...

"Right." Ren retorted sarcastically. "Who wouldn't?"

* * *

Growing tired of his brother's weary antics, Ren decided leaving to walk around the town's park would be better than staying at the job sight.

He sighed at the sight of the western clothed girls giggling as he passed them. Although the small town of Aikawa was still working more towards industrializing, his brother decided that this place would be perfect for their photoshoot.

With a slow stride, Ren made his way to the park. Well it was less of a park and more of wilderness taking over. Being late fall, the leaves began to fall from the trees in shade of oranges, yellowes, and reds. This path, 'The Park', would have been a better place for the shoot than that fake scenic place Hai brother had set up.

"Haru-chan." A voice called out.

Ren's blue eyes wondered over to the voice, as he saw them.

A tall blonde with thin rimmed glasses perched on his nose reminding him or his brother almost. His curly air spilling out wildly. His bright green eyes looked down at the smaller one with great worry. She... she had slipped to the ground, her voice echoing out in a bell-like laugh. Her eyes shut to him, but he knew that had to be beautiful as the rest of her was. Her pale blue dress looked of western fashion and her small blue heels slipped off her pale feet. Her lovely red hair partially tucked behind her ear.

"Haru-chan, be careful!" The worried blonde extended his hand to help her up. "Although it's very shady here, I still worry."

"Oh hush!" She puffed out her cheeks as she accepted his help. "I come here every year in the fall. I'm just glad you could come with me this time Natsuki." She smiled up at him.

_Ren watched them. His gaze fixed on her golden eyes. He watched them and wished, more than anything, he could have their freedom. He didn't know their freedom had a price. Then again, doesn't all? This is where he paused in the story. As my eyes met his I realized how he became what he was couldn't be happy. Perhaps, now that I've had more time to think about it, it really hurt him to tell me this._

* * *

Ren showed the two to a near by bench before parting ways. He shook his head as he could have swore that he heard Haruka say that they would met again. But as he turned back she was smiling at her friend as he lectured her.

"I must be hearing things." He muttered to himself. He couldn't have seen both the blonde and red head's glares focusing on him, as if they watched a great friend walk away. Nor could he hear Haruka whisper to Natsuki.

"Ren where have you been?" His brother shouted at him upon his return to the site.

"Here, there." He answered rolling his eyes. He winked as on of the female photographers passed him just to hear his brother's theet grind.

"Until we head back to Tokyo, I personally, will escort you everywhere you need to go."

"What?!" Ren's brow furrowed as he looked into his brother's deep blue eyes.

"I don't have time for your foolishness. If not letting you out of my sight until we arrive back home prevents that, then that is what shall happen." Seiichirou tapped his foot impatiently. With is teeth grinding he pointed to the black car. "Go wait for me while I clean up your mess."

"I hate you." Ren hissed as he stormed away. "If I never had to deal with you again I would be thrilled."

His blue eyes drifted over the hood of the black Corvette to a the certain strange couple. Daring a glance back, he noticed his brother not paying attention. He waved to them with a small smile. The cheery blonde male waved back. But the redhead had a more solemn look to her face.

_"Prove your worth and stand by my side."_

Ren shook his head and blink. Both of the strange people were gone. But her bell-like voice echoed in his head. Prove his worth? How could he do that?

But as he ducked his had inside the car, his blue eyes couldn't help bit flicker to the man he hated.

* * *

Ren's slippered feet his the floor softly as he slipped out of his room. He pressed a hand to the door as he opened it hoping it wouldn't creak and wake Seiichirou as he tried to sneak away. The hotel his brother picked had forces them to share a room, much to Ren's dismay.

He didn't bother to shut the door in fear of the noise it could cause. His feet carried him to the sliding door where the balcony lay just beyond.

Ren opened it unsure, the feeling of surrealness hit him as he met the golden eyes of a pale skinned girl. The blonde wasn't with her, or at least not that Ren could see. All he could see was her, leaning with her legs crossed in front of her against the railing, as if she were waiting for him.

"Is this a dream?" He mumbled. "It could be I often stream of adorable little lambs."

She smiled tilting her head. "If you want it to be a dream, I shall turn it to a never ending one."

He almost laughed at her. She so delicate under the bright moonlight. Ren didn't know that the moon could shine so bright when it wasn't full. It bounced off her pale skin making her shine.

"Do you want freedom, Ren Jinguji?" She asked the wind forcing her short red hair to whip forward as if to engulf her face in flames. "I can give you that."

"How?"

"Prove yourself worthy of my gift."

Ren glared at her. "Who are you?"

"Not who but what."

Ren struggled to take a breath of air. Maybe he shouldn't. But it was is chance. "Does it matter? I want to be free."

Haruka smiled at him, her white teeth shining almost as much as she. The enlonged canines poking out. "Be a good boy. Prove your worth and stand by me... forever."

* * *

_010_

_Wednesday_

"Ren." Haruka called as she looked at the window. The sky a darkening blue. "We start tonight."

His blue eyes fixated themselves on her. "Tonight?"

"Do not tell the others just yet." She turned slowly to him. "I will tell them after I find our newest member."

"You mean..."

"Maybe."

Ren smiled. "I know you'll like him. He's just like the rest of us. The world has screwed him over."

She smirked at him. "You know I do like the ones closest to death, just so I can take that joy away from them."

"Yes." Ren rubbed his neck. "Yes I know."

* * *

_**I try hinting at the time I've made Ren come from, but just in case.. the type of Pentax I am talking about came out in 1975 while the Polaroid I mention was 1972. Just for those who really wanted to know the year. Though the rest of the story, unless hinted otherwise, would be around 2010...**_

_**Know why this chapter took so long. Take a wild guess, it's not that hard to figure out.**_


	10. Night Nine - 010 011

_Something like Suicide_

_Night Nine - 010 / 011_

_Wednesday / Thursday_

Ranmaru's gaze flickered from the tree line, which he hide in, down to the rocky path beyond the small hill and trees. Any second 'He' would come jogging by as he hurried home from work. It had been just over a month since Ranmaru had moved to the secluded house, hidden from the villagers far into the hilly woods, with his 'family'. Usually it was the same every time they moved. He never found anyone who could catch his eye. But this brunette was different.

From what Ranmaru could see of the stuffy little village, that he didn't mind exploring sometimes, it wasn't the greatest place. It was dark, dull, gray. But the 'He' was like a small burst of sunshine throughout the this dejected little place.

"Yo." Eiichi called walking up from behind him. His sneakered feet loudly hitting the ground as he crunched his way through the snow. It was as if his mere presences was enough to scream "We're right here!". The twisted smirk on his face grew as he noticed Ranmaru's displeasure in his appearance. "Spying again are we? It's been a week now. Just go say hello." He said shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Haruka-sama has yet to order us to interact with them yet."

"Haruka-sama this, Haruka-sama that." Eiichi's eyes narrowed. "When I find something I want I take it."

"You'll end up killing us that way." The silver haired male sniffed.

"Ahah, this is what Haruka gets for letting an old man into our numbers." Eiichi shrugged bringing his hands from his pockets.

"Who's an old man?" The other snapped, finally breaking his piercing gaze away from the path. "You're older than me!"

"Hehe." The purpled eyed male leaned back on his heels. "I'm not old. You're like an old man waiting for everything to come to you."

Ranmaru turned around as the brunette danced out of his sight. "Nani?"

"Go. And. Take. It." Eiichi said poisonously as the palms of his hands met with the black shirt cover middle of the silvernette's chest.

Ranmaru stumbled back until the heel of his combat boot hit the root of a tree sending him tumbling down the small hill. He groaned as the back of his head hit the frozen ground, his body sprawled out on the icy snow.

"Hang on!" He heard someone say. Their voice cheery, in and almost childish way.

Opening his, differently colored, eye the met a pair of deep gray ones that looked at him with worry. Brown eyebrows knitted together as his gaze wandered, brunette hair wafting in the cold winter breeze. "Are you okay?"

Ranmaru gave a short sarcastic laugh. "That jerk." His eyes going up the hill to see Eiichi waving at him. His mouth formed the silent words of 'Your welcome Kurosaki' before he turned on his heels and walked away.

Reiji followed the strange man's gaze. Though all he found was an empty treeline. "Are you okay?" He repeated.

"Yes." Ranmaru grumbled sitting up.

* * *

Eiichi whistled happily as he skipped through the snow. He was in a rather playful mood. After helping that bum Kurosaki finally do something for himself, he felt as though he deserved a reward. And what better a reward than a stunning young piece of flesh?

He licked his lips as his purple eyes fell upon the small boy who paced in front of the rocky, muddy, driveway. He grinned as the boy turned and continued his stride. The boy bite his lip while he muttered, in too low a voice for even Eiichi to hear.

"Hey there." Eiichi called out with a smirk on his face. He pushed his thick rimmed glasses up with his index finger with eyes narrowing. "Something wrong?"

The boy looked up. His gray eyes meeting Eiichi's own purple ones. His lip quivered slightly as his hands tightened around the small item he held near his heart. His pink bangs flying across his face as the cold winter wind blew.

"No."

His voice was that of a hushed whisper. Like a remnant of the wind that howled passed. So quiet, so vulnerable.

Eiichi licked his lips again. This boy was the kind that wouldn't fight back. "Something's wrong. Want to take a walk with onii-san and talk about it."

"N-no." The boy's face paled as his hand clench tighter.

"Nagi?" The husky voice from behind the vampire made even the frigid air seem to freeze.

"Kira-nii!" The boy, Nagi, ran passes Eiichi to get to his brother. "I was waiting for you to get home."

Eiichi's eyes traveled after his lost prey to the taller male that half Hughes the child. His shaggy black hair parted to the left almost falling over his bright gold eyes. It took everything the brunette had not to gasp. He had one fallen in love with a pair of golden eyes, and they led him to ruin. But these... They seemed warmer, as if the sun had come down from the sky to brighten this place up if only a small bit.

"Hello." Eiichi said in a calm low voice. "I'm new to this part and perhaps a little lost. Could you help me to Syo-chan's house?" He couldn't help but spout out the only name he knew. Everyone from their family knew that name, by now even Haruka should have known.

Kira looked at him with those dazzling sunset eyes, and gave a small grunt accompanied with a nod as his younger brother leaned in closer hugging his hip to shield himself from the vampire's cold eyes. Nagi could tell something was off.

"Thank you." The smirk on his face vanished into a cruel smile. "I'm Eiichi Otori. It's lovely to make your acquaintance."

His sarcasm hung in the cold night air as Kira began to walk away. Nagi sticking close to him, but gray eyes never leaving the mysterious stranger.

* * *

**_As of yesterday, I've started working on my newest chaptered UtaPri fiction. With that being said, I would like some OCs or OC ideas. Feel free to pm me ideas or OCs or for guest just review thoughts. I'm also thinking of making an fb just for my writing, not sure yet though._**

**_Anywho, I would like to thank Blunderland, I love the song flesh, and I found it funny you would think of that. _****_And a small extended thank you to you Blunderland for favoriting and reviewing a bunch of other older stories._**

**_And starishandow, yes the italics are Kaoru writing. By the last chapter, you will hopefully completely understand the intervals._**

**_I feel like I neglected these two in other chapters... hmm_**


	11. Day Ten - 013

_Something like Suicide_

_Day Ten - 013_

_Saturday_

Kaoru was awoken by the sound of heavy feet hitting the floor leading to his room. As he groaned, turning over, he only wondered what Syo was up to. Ever since returning home he had been more energetic than normal. It was like he wanted to show to their mother that they should share the same room, that he was ready for school again, and everything else that was often kept just beyond his reach due to illness.

"Kaoru!" He heard his brother just beyond the door. "Wake up! Let's take a walk. Maybe through the park or forest!"

Kaoru groaned and turned over as Syo rambled on. But a small smile formed when he though of the blonde outside his door. His back was probably against the wood, head looking up to the sky. He probably was rambling on with a huge smile of things he wanted to do.

"And on Monday I'm definitely going to school! I haven't seen Fujimoto sensei in a while. He always makes sure that the stuff he sends home with you is really easy to understand." Another knock at the door. "Ne, Kaoru are you listening? Get up!"

Kaoru rustled around in his blanket, turning this way and that, before pushing the stuffy thing off of himself. He really wasn't ready to be awake. "Fine. I'm up." He called through the door.

"Good!" Syo said with excitement, as he jumped up. "So we can go for a walk today? I'll get dressed and ask mom."

Kaoru sighed heavily. He really was glad his brother was feeling better but this was too much for him to handle. He wanted a peaceful weekend, helping Syo catch up on his missing homework so that way he could return to school still being the perfect student all the teachers thought him to be. But no, the elder blonde wanted to waste all of his energy outside. Kaoru couldn't understand it, and the more he tried to the more ridiculous it seemed. Even so, he pulled a sweater over his head and put his pants on.

He paused by the door looking at his small book. Hopefully Syo would wear himself out so he could later write more of his journal turned story. Kaoru realized the more he wrote about those people he didn't like, the ones that mysteriously knew his brother, the more fictional his life sounded.

"Kaoru!" Syo called, waving from the front door jacket already on.

"I'm coming." The younger blonde said.

* * *

Otoya yawned loudly as he walked close to Kaoru. It was a very cold morning, though most were since the sun rarely showed it's self to them. Every breathe he took came out in a small white puff. His nose reddened as he tried to bury it further into the deep brown scarf that Reiji insisted he wore. He wanted to whine and complain. But his red eyes glanced over at Kaoru only to see that the blonde was suffering as much as him.

Syo was another story altogether. He bounded off playfully as the snow began to creep down from the gray sky. Not like there wan't enough on the ground to began with. But no, the older of the two blondes ran ahead, playing in the snow as if he were a child. But as the red head remember, Syo didn't often get to play outside. And for as long as Otoya had known the Kurusu family, he couldn't remember a time when Mrs. Kurusu had actually allowed Syo out into the snow.

"Ne, Kaoru." He said, his mind turning to a different subject as Syo ventured further and further away from them. "Did you hear about Fujimoto sensei?"

"No." Kaoru looked at him puzzled.

Otoya, being overly dramatic skid across the snow acting as though he were about to fall from Kaoru's lack of knowledge. "Kaoru, we live in a very small community, how could you not know?"

"Know what?"

Otoya leaned in close to the blonde's ear, hoping the other would not hear him. "His daughter went to visit him yesterday. He apparently had heart failure and no one knew until it was too late."

"So he's..." Kaoru trailed off hoping that he was assuming wrong.

"Yeah." Otoya mumbled.

Kaoru look off towards his bother, who was standing on the edge of the forest. He couldn't help but wonder if that would happen to his brother one day. When no one was around to help him, would he just go? Would his older brother leave him behind?

"Kaoru?" Otoya called, his face slightly worried. The blonde could tell tat his friend was having similar thoughts.

* * *

Syo didn't look back at his brother as he stood on the forest's boarder. He didn't need to, he knew that Otoya was distracting him with whatever they were talking about. And he could tell it was serious by just how distracted they were. They didn't even notice him standing just behind the trees, not hidden well at all.

"Syo." The brunette said quietly.

"Eiichi, correct?"

"Yes." The older male grinned at him. "I wanted to inform you the lady of our house would like to request your presence tonight. And by request, I really mean some one will be picking you up tonight, be ready."

"Was it you stalking around outside my window last night?" Syo smiled lightly, he rubbed his numb hands together to warm them a little.

Eiichi's grin widened as he turned away. "Maybe I too, was curious about this human who has grabbed most of the families attention."

The blonde couldn't help but to let out a laugh. "Until tonight then?"

"I'll be waiting." The brunette said, vanishing among the trees.

* * *

_**I'm not going to explain my absence. Lots happened. **_

_**Hmm, well I dun like OCs much either, though some are required.**_

_**Making a prequel to this story all about Haruka. Her back ground is fun to write with this type of AU. And i can only imagine everyone thinking i spelled her name wrong for most of the story(you guys will see when you read it). I MEANT TO! Well... that will be finished in a few days, check back for it.**_

_**Thank you Miracross and Random-BL-Lover for reviewing.**_


	12. Night Eleven - 014

_Something like Suicide_

_Night Eleven - 014_

_Sunday_

Syo stared up in awe at the the large house that stood between the trees. It was unlike the houses from his village. the could clearly tell that the brick building had a second floor. Other than the hospitals he had been to in the city, he had never been in a such a big place.

Puffs of steam escaped between the tips of his finger as he tried to warm them. Snow fluttered down from the night sky only to melt upon touching his blonde hair. To his surprise it had not been Ai who'd come to fetch him, but rather the ever cheerful Natsuki.

Noticing the smaller blonde shiver, Natsuki smiled. "We can go in, you were invited after all."

" But it's so lovely out here."

The taller one chuckled. "Especially at night, when the moon is shinning high in the sky."

Syo looked around taking in the scene on last time. It was beautifully breathtaking. Even with what little moon light from the waning moon shown down through the snow-capped trees, it still light up the blanket of white that lay virtually untouched. It was hard to believe that this place was hidden in the forest behind the quaint, quiet, village that he had spend to many years in. And now he was the only human to know of it's existence.

Natsuki touched the back of the other blonde, herding him towards the door. He could feel the young teen shiver. even as bundled in the winter wear that he was, it help little against the night's cold chill. Natsuki couldn't help but to wonder what it was like to feel so cold. If he was a human, would he be could as well.

"You live here?" To that the vampire nodded. " Does Ai live here too?"

" I do not believe he's here right now, but yes, he too, residences here." His smiled dipped into a frown upon seeing the look on Syo's face. "What's wrong?"

Syo quickly looked up at the other. His cheeks puffed out a little in frustration. "I haven't see Ai in a really long time, and finally when i get to visit his house, he's not even home."

"Ah." Natsuki nodded, his cheerful disposition slipping slightly. "I guess that could be disappointing, but Haru-chan probably planned it this way."

"Haru-chan? Is she the lady of the house?"

"You'll see." Natsuki nodded slightly.

The sound of boots crunching the snow echoed as the vampire opened the for Syo. He motioned for the blonde to go in and closed the door behind him, not following him in or leaving the human with any instructions.

"Syo?" Her voice rang out clearly like a bell. Turning his head to the left, looking into the dimly lit room, he was her. Her golden eyes piercing through him like a sharp spear. Her petite figure dressed in a to-cheery-to-be-vampire yellow dress. Her red hair falling just passed her her back straight against the plush chair, and her legs crossed neatly in front of her, she looked intimidating, scary, queen-like almost, and yet the light smile on her face looked warm and welcoming. "Welcome."

* * *

Ai scowled as he walked next to Ren. His arms folded over his favorite white jacket as they continued down the worn dirt road. He didn't have to look at the strawberry blonde next to him to know that he was wearing the flirtatious grin of his.

"What are we doing out here?" Ai's mono-toned voice reverberated out through the quiet night air.

Ren didn't look at him as he sighed. "Haruka needs time alone too. You can't expect her to always want everyone inside. It is her house."

Ai narrowed his eyes. "Why are we here? What was the point of coming here?"

"Fun maybe? These quiet towns are hard to find. They can be peaceful."

"Since when have you ever wanted peace?"

Ren looked over, thought the cyan haired teen wouldn't meet his gaze. "Playing with little lambs is fun and all, but if this is where Haruka wants to be this is where I'll be. After all, family comes first."

"That's rich coming from you." Ai glared at the snow as it slowly drifted down from the sky. "You left your real family too. And for what to join Haruka? Familly comes first, what nonsense."

The blonde's eyes darkened thinking back to so long ago. "We all have or reasons, we may not see eye to eye, but you came here by choice not by force. I do not pretend to know your reasons, do not pretend to know mine."

Ai winced at the last part as Ren continues on ahead. While he didn't want to admit it, he knew that Ren was right. Haruka would never force them into this life, especially after she was forced to be this way, not wanting it in the least.

He shrugged it off and quickened his pace to catch up with Ren, who had found someone walking alone a little further up the road.

"Get ready Ai. you are about to find out why we are here."

* * *

Syo shifted uncomfortably as Haruka poured tea for the two of them. He sat across from her on a lovely white couch. a small silk blanket was draped around his shoulders to protect him from the cold. He watched her pale hands as she set the pot back into place. it was chilly in the room, yet she wore a sleeveless dress.

"Syo." The sudden ring of her voice made him jump slightly. Her eyes looked up, though her head still bent down, as she peered through her red bangs.

"Y-yes?" He stuttered, clearly nervous.

"I did have a reason, other than a nice cup of tea, for calling you here." She handed him the white cup. Her fingers holding the burning side so he could grab the small handle.

"Does it hurt?" his voice filled with worry, eyes locked on to her should be tender flesh.

"No." She smiled, picking up her own teacup and taking a small sip.

"Oh." He said shyly. "As you were saying."

Her smile dropped a fraction of an inch. she set her teacup back on the wooden table. Haruka leaned back into her chair, crossing one leg over the other, taking on the queen-like aura once again. "Syo do you enjoy life here?"

He hesitated but nodded.

"Would you leave if you could?"

Another slow nod.

"Even if it meant leaving everything and everyone you love?"

He didn't answer. His blue eyes stared at the honey-like tea in his cup. He would have to leave Kaoru.

When he failed to respond, she continued. "I can make you better."

Syo's head snapped up. His blue eyes glared at her. "How?" his voice was only a small whisper, and at first he doubted she could even hear his measly response.

Her smile grew, fangs flashing as she began to lean forward. "You know what we are, don't you? I'm sure Ai has told you."

He nodded.

Standing from her chair she leaned over the table to rest a hand on Syo's paled cheek. "I could make you better, take away your restrictions, but you wouldn't be able to go back to them. You would join my family."

He opened his mouth as if to speak but her hand dropped down, away from his face.

"I do not want an answer know. Think about it. You will know when you need to answer."

All the Syo could do was stare at her and her gentle smile as Natsuki strolled into the room. The sun's rays already trying to peek out from behind the horizon.

* * *

**_Hiya! I'm Chaotic, Silven's beta. Hehe, well just this once. I'm being such a nice friend postin' since SK is once again having tablet issues.*sigh*_**

**_I'm sure Silven read the reviews so thanks to all who did! :)_**

**_Is there anything i missed? I dun think so.. ¬_¬ _**

**_Hopefully next time I won't be post, so see ya'll around_**


	13. Interval Twelve

_Something like Suicide_

_Interval Twelve_

_From M to S_

_Talking to him was perhaps the first time I realized something was wrong. Otoya and I had been saying that we got a bad feeling from those strangers. But first I pushed it off as paranoia, sadness even, that Syo had a life outside of me and my friends... Our friends. I felt almost like he was already so far away, in another world that I could never touch. _

_But it was this brunette that made me think something might have been wrong... No, i already knew that. He made me realize that I was right, something was wrong. But Eiichi had no interest in me, or even talking that much. What little i found out was from Nagi. _

_Nagi doesn't talk much anymore since everything happened... I don't blame him. I never will. Perhaps him knowing what happened is far worse than not knowing what happened... Maybe..._

Eiichi looked dully back at his father, his head hanging back over the side of the chair. His long fingers closed the book he was reading, or at least he was pretending he was when his father had slammed the door, stomping his way into their small apartment. His pale lips parted, unsure of what to say at first, but as his dad slide into one of the kitchen chairs, which were really just cheep plastic outside chairs, with a groan Eiichi knew what had transpired.

"Another failed interview?"

His father cringed. "Yeah."

Raging had once been a very wealthy business owner. But secrets had been leaked to pubic ears making his company slowly plummet. As all his hard earned money and year disappeared practically over night, as did his "loving" wife. She left with the CEO, who miraculously started his own company similar to Raging's. As a mother she probably felt the obligation to ask Eiichi to join her in the new life she had plotted to get, with a man far to young for her. But Eiichi wouldn't do that to his father.

That damned CEO, or rather president, offered Raging a job at his company as a lowly janitor, with a sadistic smirk on his face. Naturally Raging had turned him down, saying that they didn't need it pity. Since that day though, the older man hadn't been able to get accepted to a job. He had to do small odds jobs for the people who knew he was a good guy just to make enough money to feed them and pay the apartment bill. They often found themselves without water or heat or whatever they couldn't afford. Even Eiichi had surrendered to the fact that he too need to make money to support them. But the small bits he did bring home were never enough... Until...

"Are you going to work tonight?" his father asked puling his gray hair back as the palms of his hands slid down to his neck.

Eiichi twisted himself around, lifelessly getting of the comfy chair to go sit on the other side of the table from his father. "Yeah."

They both fell into a peaceful silence until a loud rap at the door drew both of the attention to their unexpected guest. This man didn't bother to wait, after knocking his simply opened the door, letting himself in. His suit slightly disheveled, as to show he had just gotten off of work, but his black hair still slick back perfectly neat.

"Ah, I thought I would find you here." He smiled cruelly that snarky, sadistic smile still on his face, almost as if it were taunting Eiichi.

"Yukimura-san." Raging's lips curled back in distaste as his purple eyes found themselves on the man he hated most. "What an honor. Please sit."

Eiichi moved so his stepfather could sit down. The man nodded a small thanks as he sat down. "Himiko apologizes for not coming with me dear Eiichi, you know how your mother can get." His green eyes watched the teen as he moved away.

"I have to get ready for work." He stated bluntly. It was the easiest way to remove himself from the conversation. He waled into the bedroom he and his father shared grabbing his clothing off of his bed. But he could still here the two older men talking.

"My offer still stands." The black haired man said. "You could always work for me. I mean making poor poor Eiichi work just so you can get by is so unfair. Just swallow your pride. We use to be friends, the least i could do is give you a small position." His voice grew quieter, perhaps he hoped Eiichi wouldn't hear. "Give the custody rights to Himiko and i'll even give you a good position. It's unfair to make him live this kind of life."

His father's voice mumbled something that sounded like an agreement, making Eiichi's heart sink.

* * *

Eiichi looked around the fancy restaurant. He felt so out of place. There were people in fancy western clothes, expensive jewelry, suits and ties. It was a little much for him to take in. He hadn't been welcome in a place like this for years, Even his best suit, which his father forced to to wear at church on Sundays, was sloppy compared to these people.

Looking around he caught a glimpse of a small redhead smiling, but she sat to far away from him to see much more. _'She's so young.' _He thought. that was probably why she caught his eye.

"I'm so glad you could make it." That voice, that smile.

Eiichi's eyebrows arched as he turned his face back to that man. "Dinner too?"

"Should I not wine and dine you first?" Yukimura reached across the table to cup the brunette's face in his hand. "I thought you liked being spoiled."

Eiichi moved his head away quickly, forcing the older man to let go. His eyes narrowed. "I like to do what I'm payed for not eat dinner with you."

"We can get to that later. "

"Not like I really want too." He said sharply. "Is this why you want my mom to get custody?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, obviously pretending to be confused, that smirk never fading.

"I mean it's a waste of money to always sneak around right. And we both know how my mom loves to go on shopping sprees. We both know it would be easier if I was closer to you."

"So you did hear. Don't worry. I would still pay you well." he folded his hands under his chin as he smile that the teen.

Eiichi gritted his teeth. _"I hate you."_

* * *

The stars looked lovely, though he would probably never admit it out loud. It wasn't even as if they were bright enough to be beautiful, no they shown to dimly in the blanket of darkness for that. And yet, to him, they were still amazing.

"Ren." He heard a girl's voice whine slightly as he passed another corner on his way back home.

His purple eyes watched the scene in front of him with amusement. The tiny ginger pulled at the sleeve of the taller strawberry blonde's jacket. She rocked on her heels as her lips formed an adorable pout. Even though she looked cute in a pink frilly dress, her serious, daunting, golden eyes belittled her seemingly childish first appearance.

The male though looked frustrated. His teeth could be hear gritting even as Eiichi passed them. Although his blue eyes narrowed at the girl, who was obviously annoying him, he did nothing to stop her persisted motions. He continued to lean back against the brick wall next to the small coffee shop, that had probably closed hours ago, not budging from his spot for the girl.

"We promised to meet Natsuki." She whined.

"So?" Ren lifted an eyebrow. "He knows where we are."

"You're so stubborn." She pouted again.

He smiled, the same kind of smile as that man. "You wouldn't like me any other way."

_Like many other people he didn't realize how that small encounter would change everything. I guess that's the way life is sometimes... Sometimes, but..._

_There were somethings in the story left out by Nagi. He briefly covered some stuff, while others he would go into great detail, almost as he himself lived it. Though portions of his story were vague, something still bothered me._

_After that, seemingly, first time that he saw them, Eiichi noticed them in other places. Saw them more that a simple coincidence could explain. He found them in places he often went to. _

_I started to believe maybe it wasn't by some chance that Eiichi became one of them. Maybe she went there looking for them. Natsuki once told me something. Haruka likes to take the one who walk closest to death. at first I thought it meant someone who was sick and going to die. But the more I think about it. I don't think that's it at all..._

Eiichi noticed it early on in his short walk. The eyes that found themselves on him close to the beginning never really left him. He hated that feeling of being watched. Every time he turned back it was always the same. The streets were filled with unrecognizable people whom he didn't care for. some mumbled at him fro stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. Others rudely bumped into him, nudging him out of there way so as to continue their hurried pace off to the destination that they sought out.

Feeling uneasy, Eiichi shoved his hands in the pockets of his light jacket. For being the end of summer it was surprisingly cool out.

"I like him." Her giggles echoed, though it seemed no one else heard them.

Eiichi turned again, gaining more frowns and nudges from the small crowd around him. He gave a light chuckle. "I'm losing it."

But starting forwards again, moving his eyes back in front of him, he saw her again. She leaned against a metal railing just across the next walkway in front of the entrance to the park. Her short pink dress and the shiny silver made her look ten times paler than she was.

Noticing his eyes on her she lipped something to him.

_If you hate them come with me._

He rubbed his eyes, not fully understanding what just transpired or how he even understood that. And who was them? Did she start playing the pronoun game just to make him follow her?

She slipped away from the iron as he pondered to himself, and casually strolled into the park. Her pink pink purse swinging in her left hand and the frilly hem of her skirt bouncing with each step.

And like an idiot, drawn in by curiosity, he followed.

* * *

_014_

_Sunday_

"Natsuki." Haruka's rang out clearly through the almost empty house. Her eyes close as she leaned back in her chair. her lips formed a cruel smile as she thought of Syo.

"Yes, Haru-chan?" He asked stepping up to her chair. Kneeling down next to her, he place his hand on top of hers.

She lifted the other to brush back her bangs. "I like this one, but there is so much to do here before I can have him."

"Haru-chan is there anything i can do?" He scooted closer. "Anything at all?"

"Oh, Natsuki." She sighed, taking her hand out from under his. she cupped his face in both of her hands, wishing she could feel the warmth of his skin once again. Her finger tips brushed the frames of his glasses. Carefully she pushed them up lightly so as not to alert him. that was, until she whispered. "Satsuki, i invoke you."

"Lady Haruko, you called?" He said darkly looking up at her. His cheerful disposition gone as the small frames fell to the floor. He pushed himself up to lean over her making her look like that of a small child.

"Good evening Satsuki. Long time no see." Her voice sugary sweet. "I have a job for you."

From just around the corner Eiichi could hear everything. He had known Haruka and Natsuki for many years, and their conversation tonight was the strangest he had ever heard from them. But from the tone of her voice Eiichi could tell. She was wearing that smile he hated so much. The smile he now often wore. The same one that that Yukimura wore when he killed him to join this life.

But as much as he hated it. I looked great on Haruka. And it looked better on him.

* * *

**_Anyone who doesn't know what S&amp;M is... I'm not explaining, But I'm still keeping the T rating. I won't go into detail... But yeah, use your imagination. _**

**_The title is a play on words from how Eiichi is made in his human life compared to the more cannon vampire him. Also Eiichi's time for those of you who really care 1989. i didn't have a point to reference it._**

**_Now we all know that OCs in my world die.. i wonder why.. Lol. Also not explaining Satsuki / Natsuki yet wait till his interval._**

**_Thank you all for dealing with Ann (chaotic) while i fixed my tablet... AGAIN! I asked her to check this chapter too. As you can see, less spelling issues. Only problem is she isn't into fan fiction much. _**

**_Thank you Blunderland for both of your reviews. And a late thank you to Miracross for reviewing the 10th chapter. (I haven't misspell her name until this chapter.)_**

**_ And starishadow Good luck and thanks for a future review from you lol._**


	14. Day Thirteen - 045

_Something like Suicide_

_Day Thirteen - 045_

_Tuesday_

The snow stopped falling in the late afternoon, and of course Syo was the first one to know. He had practically be waiting by his window wishing it would stop. Kaoru, who sat on his older brother's bed reading a book, couldn't help but to glace over at him with a smirk. He stretched his arms over his letting the words on the page leave his sight.

"What do you want to go outside so bad for?" The younger blond asked.

Syo shrugged at him, changing the subject rather suddenly. "When do you think dad is coming home? We haven't heard for him or the others in a while."

Kaoru rolled over on to his stomach resting his chin on his outstretched palm. His blue eyes gazed at the ceiling as he thought. It had been a while. Usually their trips didn't last this long without someone running back to inform the people. Though sometimes, after a large amount of snow they would find themselves unable to come home, but Kaoru doubted that had happened. they probably just lost track of time do guy things, or whatever they did. It wasn't something that they should have to worry about.

"Hey, do you think I could meet your new friends?" Kaoru said absentmindedly.

Syo's head snapped back quickly to look at his brother. With the nervousness apparent in his shaken hands, that he wiped on his gray shirt, he answered. "N-no I don't think so."

"Oh." The younger of the two raised his eyebrows at the other. He was rather curious about they friends. From what he had gathered they didn't live in town, and if they did, they weren't known well. But they had just showed up one day leading others, that Kaoru had asked, to believe that they had recently moved in. Even so, the question that kept popping into Kaoru's mind was; Why move to such a remote town? they didn't seem interested in having relationships with many of the towns people and from what little he had heard about them, they were all rather young. None seen had looked to be over their mid twenties. And the fact that they had picked his brother, out of all the people in the village, to be friends with was strange enough as it was. Syo barely left the house most days. Why would they want a friend like that?

Kaoru shook his head rapidly, drawing no attention from his brother. No, he hadn't meant to sound so mean to his big brother. Of course Syo would have friends. It would be horrible if he didn't. Just why them? Why the creepy new people that Kaoru knew next to nothing about? Why that weird blonde? And why couldn't he get Natsuki's annoying voice out of his head? It wasn't like he wanted to know the weird new guy or anything. But the fact his brother refused to introduce them made him mad. Though he wasn't sure why. With a small sigh his thoughts drifted away from that. He had been talking with Otoya earlier that day in class. The redhead was so excited...

"Syo are you excited for school tomorrow?"

His head bobbed a little. "It won't be the same without Sensei."

"Yeah." Kaoru said quietly. Without Fujimoto there classes seemed dull. Naturally the older Kurusu, having to find out eventually, was heartbroken. His mother refused to let him go to the burial. All the 'Get well soon wishes', and 'Can't wait to have you back in my class' were all in vain. And knowing his brother as well as he did, Syo probably felt terrible, even if he said nothing.

Never the less, after talking about such a depressing topic, Syo turned to his brother with a smile plastered on his pale face. "Finally."

* * *

Mrs Kurusu was a firm women most times. Her husband was often gone hunting or doing things around the town. She was left with her two boys, being the best housewife and mother she could be. Even though her degree in archaeology was wasted, she didn't complain much, she didn't really have time to complain. After having her twins she gave up on the idea of having that kind of career. Though her husband didn't try to detour her from that path, it was her own mothering instinct that made her want to be with her children. If she were to look back on the first time Syo had been sick, she had no reason for complaining. Surely she would have been off in another country excavating a site, with her husband having his own job he would have been there, and a mere babysitter wouldn't have known what to do.

So for such a strong women, even she had bad times. Times when she wished her oldest son didn't rush out the door. Times when she wished she didn't have to yell at her younger son to get him to skid to a halt. And especially times when she didn't have to almost break down in tears. But Mrs. Kurusu was far to strong a women to cry in front of anyone never mind her own children.

"Kaoru, you know there has been no word from your father in quite some time." She said her voice slightly wavering.

His hand fell from the door knob as his head slowly turned towards her. the cold air drifted into their warm house. slowly after a moment of though his lips curved down into a slight frown. "Yeah."

"You know what that means?"

"Yeah."

"When they send out the search party, I want you to not be a part of that." Her voice was firm.

His blue eyes met hers. "Why?"

She turned her back to him, letting him know he was dismissed and could follow after his brother. "Because I said so."

After hearing the door close behind her, Mrs. Kurusu sighed. She was a firm, strong women. So as morbid as it was, she had to be prepared for the worst.

* * *

It had only been a moment worth of talking but in that time Kaoru had completely lost sight of Syo. The smaller blonde looked as if he was running off to the park when Kaoru met his mother's gaze. Yet when he arrived, his brother was nowhere to be seen.

"Geez, Syo, where in the world did you go?" He huffed aloud, breath puffing out in a foggy mist in front of his face.

"He went that way." The smooth voice said.

Kaoru looked up. His eyes widened. Up in the tree none other than Natsuki sat. His pale left hand pointed towards the small shop that Reiji worked at part time, and the other rested behind his head as he leaned back on the tree. One leg hung down barely swinging in the breeze. His green eyes were closed and his silvery frames pushed up into his messy blonde mop of hair.

"Natsuki." He breathed.

Those beautiful green eyes opened and looked down upon him. The cheery, happy expression that the younger twin had been expecting never came. All that appeared was a cold smile.

* * *

_**...Phew...**_

_**-Chaotic-**_


	15. Night Fourteen - 045

**_That moment when you feel.._**

**_"I'd be better off dead."_**

**_SK_**

_Something like Suicide_

_Night Fourteen- 045_

_Tuesday_

Natsuki's gaze linger for a moment on the small pale body beside him. Rubbing his curly hair he tried to remember when he had met up with the cute blonde, but his memory seemed to fail him. He took a moment to look at his surroundings, not quite sure of where he was.

Maybe it was because they were so far away from a big city but the stars shown brightly against the white snow. His green eyes widened in awe at how pretty it was. Sure he had lived along time and been to many places but this was one of the sights that were normally invisible due to the advancement in the world. Even though the night sky was in clear view it seemed and if the trees over head loomed in to hide this spot

Until a small groan broke him from his trance, he had forgotten he wasn't alone. Blue hazy eyes looked up at the sky. At first, Natsuki didn't know what to say. He didn't know what he had already said.

But a snow-like hand caressed his face, as Kaoru softly said. "You look better in the moon light."

The vampire stared at the boy. It was strange, such a compliment from some one who had never see him in the day light... Yet, he couldn't help but feel a little flattered.

With a small chuckle, he brushed away some snow from the younger male's cheek.

* * *

Cecil'a green eyes skimmed the book that he happened to be holding. His leg bounce and fingers tapped and the hard cover. If it weren't so cold, he swore he would be sweating. For a mere moment he let himself glance at his boyfriend, Camus, who somehow remained completely calm and composed.

"Stop." Camus said. He didn't open his icy blue eyes as he took a sip of tea. His clothing as elegant as ever, hair styled perfectly.

Cecil's own brown hair made him look like he had just gotten out of bed. He often complained about Otoya's hair looking like that, knowing full well his looked the same. He also peered down at his own clothes. They were messy, worn, and rugged. Hand-me-downs for Reiji probably going to Otoya next.

Often times Cecil wondered how he ended up with the richest guy in the whole village. Camus could have anything or anyone he wanted. Yet, he chose Cecil. It made the younger of the two question their relationship. Of course they hadn't done anything like _That, _but Cecil couldn't help but to wonder. Out of everyone' why him?

Of course he could never ask his boyfriend. He was always to afraid of the answer. But thinking about it made him nervous, and his nerves going haywire pissed Camus off.

"I said stop." Camus' think blonde eyebrows furrowed, his voice even colder than it naturally sounded.

Almost instantly Cecil stopped drumming his book, the light thuds, fro were his heel would hit the floor, all but halted. His lips formed a frown. "Sorry."

With an exasperated sigh, the blonde haired man stood. He gently set his teacup on Cecil's, less than sanitary, nightstand. His stride somewhat fast, only so to make it before Cecil turned his head. His long, snowflake white, fingers tasseled the younger male's brown locks as he placed a soft kiss on his head. "Don't worry." His voice rich and silky, showing no signs of frustration.

The pale hand slid down over the brilliant green eyes, covering them completely. The blonde landed down further, resting his other arm around Cecil's neck. At first Cecil thought he would whisper sweet nothings in his eat to calm him down, like he had done so many times before, but this time he could feel his boyfriend's soft lips nibbling at his ear.

His breath hitch up. "M-my dad will b-be home soon."

Camus straightened with a frown. "Of course." With that he went back to his spot on Cecil's bed.

At first the brunette felt bad. He had probably turned the older one off for quite sometime with that. But if things went right they would have a whole week to themselves in Camus's house in Permafrost. So he just had to wait. Besides, Reiji was smart enough to never be walked on on by their father, Otoya didn't have a significant other, and Cecil didn't want to be the first one to see his dad's reaction.

Lucky as they were, Shining walked in moments later. Camus didn't even get to finish his tea. Like a lightning bolt, thought, he was up and out the door.

Cecil's jaw dropped. It took his all of thirty seconds to get up and follow his boyfriend, hoping he hadn't said anything wrong yet.

"Sure, why not!" Shining's voice boomed through the house as the brunette made it to the living room. "It's about time he stopped living only in that room of his. You kids have fun!"

Camus was shocked, and Cecil utterly dumbfounded. There was no way either of them thought the old man would say yes.

"But let Reiji know. I'm going out for the scouting party. Hopefully everyone is OK. Tell your brother that for me too."

"Y-yeah." Cecil nodded.

_If only he would have known, if either of them knew, I can't help but to wonder if they would have still left for that trip. If any of us knew, would we have run away right then. Gone to Permafrost to escape? I guess it doesn't matter now. I still wonder how those two are. I don't see them often anymore... I wonder how long it's been since I've seen Cecil smile..._


	16. Interval Fifteen

**_So I looked around a lot and couldn't figure out what Ai's last name meant. Soooo Google translate to the rescue, which is like the worst thing I could do lol._**

**_美風 - (something like) beautiful custom_**

**_Is that even right? I'm just curious. I know what Ai means..._**

**_Anyways no more intervals for a while._**

**_This one I was dying to write though..._**

**_SK_**

_Something like Suicide_

_Interval Fifteen_

_Apocalyptic_

**_14 years ago_**

"Papa! Papa!" The childish cry called out. Pale arms stretched up to the doctor in a white coat. The tag that hung from his coat only read Kisaragi. His face speckled with a four o'clock shadow he hadn't had time to shave away. His weary eyes hidden only by the thick frames of his glasses. But the smile on his face, as the child called out to him, was genuine.

"Yes my little Aine?" He patted his Aine on the head. "Papa is very busy right now."

The three year old giggled as his tiny hands clamped on the the white coat. "Ai-chan misses you. Come see Ai-chan."

The doctor frowned that the request of his cyan haired son. "Ask Mama to look after Ai for now, Papa is to busy."

"Papa to busy for Aine too?" The child puffed out his cheeks, forcing the doctor to smile.

He placed his big hand on Aine's head, ruffling his hair. "Of course not."

"Aine will go back to Ai-chan in your place." The three year old smiled before running off. His father sighing as he left.

XoX

12 years ago

Aine's hand squeezed his younger brother's hand lightly. He knew his brother didn't understand. Heck, he hardly understood what happened. One moment his mother was laughing at a joke he had made then the next she was gone. Her cyan hair sprawled out, on the street, like a river that was slowly being dyed in red. Her dull brown eyes wide yet unseeing.

It all happened so fast. But it would be the same even if she passed peacefully in her sleep. Her life ended before his younger brother could really even know what kind of mother she was. Before he could remember her kindness. He would young to remember her face without pictures. And although Aine was only five, he felt sad for that fact.

He also felt sad because of the fact that they were at their mother's funeral and their father was still far to busy to even show up. Poor Ai barely knew his own father. The man wanted nothing to do with him.

Eyes welled up with tears, voice quivering, hand clamped tightly on the older boy's as Ai's asked. "Why is mama asleep? There are people are over." There were a few people, family friends, but not many. "Onii we should wake her up. Where is papa?"

Aine's brow furrowed as he tried not to cry. "Shh Ai-chan." He couldn't believe that his brother even thought of getting the man.

"Mama." Ai called quietly, pulling on Aine's hand. "MAMA!"

"Ai..." The older cyan haired boy called softly. "Please Ai."

Aine could barely understand what was happening. But his five year old mind, with years of playing around at the hospital his father worked at, knew tnat their mother wasn't sleeping.

"Mama." Ai cried. Aine moved his off arm that wasn't holding Ai's hand so he could hug his brother.

"Shh, Ai-chan. Onii is here, everything will be alright."

_**4Years ago**_

Ai Kisaragi huddled himself in a small corner of his room. He already had his hands tightly clenched over his ears. He was ready for it. He heard the angry heavy footfalls of his older brother making their way up to his second floor room. The fist that beat against the locked wooden door. He could practically see the look on his brother's face.

"Ai get out here!"

"No."

"Now Ai."

"Nu uh."

"Ai!"

"I don't want to."

"Well I'm not asking!"

"I'm not going there no way!"

Aine sighed. He knew his little brother hated everything. His teacher, his friends, that treated him like crap, and probably even Aine, himself, for making home go. Honestly the older brother couldn't blame him. But things like friends and grade were all nothing in the long run. Just a few more years. He was already way more advanced than other children, which was why he was picked on.

"Ai you have to go to school. It's not an option."

" No I don't. I'll just live with Aine-onii forever."

Again Aine sighed. "No Ai you can't."

"Because you don't love me." Ai huffed from the other side of the door."

"That's not true."

"You wish I would go away too."

"Ai..."

"I hate you Onii!" Ai cried. "Go away!"

There was only so much a teen, well still preteen, should have to put up with. When their mother died he took over that role hoping to fill the void that Ai would have. But their father took on more hours, claiming he needed then to support his two ungrateful brats, at the hospital. Aine never signed up to be a mother and father. He had house chorus, Ai to look after, school, and other things. There was only so much he could take. Especially first thing in the morning.

"Fine hate me then! But at least do it for your own good if not for my happiness." Aine turned and stomped away.

Ai slowly got up from his hiding place, between his desk and bookshelf. His brother had given up? How unlike Aine. The eleven year old dropped his book bag, which he had been cradling the while time, on the floor and rushed to his door.

"Aine?" He called as he unlocked it. He opened it only a crack. His cyan eye darted around like mad trying to find the disapproving face of his brother. Though that angry face was no where to be seen.

"Aine?" He called again as his foot made contact with the first step. His pale hand skimmed the wooden railing. He rushed down the steps after getting no response.

"Onii?" He said quietly as he turned the corner to enter the kitchen. He wanted to say something as he saw his brother crying, but words fell short and he stood in silence.

Aine's reddening eyes looked up at the younger boy. "Baka Baka Baka!"

Ai easily translated that to a simple; _I love you. _Just with a lot of name calling attached.

_**1 year ago**_

Ai wrapped his arms around his older brother's left arm and hugged it tightly as they walked. If not for looking almost identical, most would mistaken them for lovers. Rather than that they were often looked at as lovey twins, which to them was better.

"Sensei is really proud of you." Aine smiled. "Going to college at such a young age. You truly are his prized pupil."

" Sounds really boring." Ai said almost emotionlessly.

"You have so many letters. Which school are you thinking of?"

"Whatever you want me to take. It'll be something close to home right?"

Aine looked down, just barely, into the cyan eyes that looked up from his shoulder. "You can't have me pick what you want with your life."

"But I really don't care."

"I won't always be there to make the the hard choices in your life. You may only be fourteen, but your life is starting. You have to do something about it. Start living."

"Hmph." Ai shrugged, closing his eyes, he turned his head away.

His brother let out a light chuckle.

Ai grinned. "Almost home Onii. Come on I'll race you!"

"We aren't little kids anymore."

The younger one let goof his brother's arm. "That's what losers say." He ran ahead.

"Ai." His brother laughed.

Ai was almost there when his brother caught up to him. His was half way through the crosswalk. He had a big smile on his face as he looked at Aine. But Aine's morphed from that playful grin to something more serious.

"Ai, look out."

A small push.

In a single moment the world came crashing down.

Regret.

Why did he have to act like such a child?

Why?

Why did it have to be Aine?

He remembered clearly what his father said when he found out. And naturally he did, since Aine was brought to the hospital he abandoned his family for.

_"Figure it out. This is your mess."_

_"But father..."_

_"You can get a job. It's not like you have high school to worry about."_

_"But.."_

_"Take responsibility."_

Ai sat with head in his hands just outside of Aine's room. "What do I do now? Aine..."

"What's wrong little one?" A women, rather a girl, asked him. Her red summery dress matcher her hair and her eye pierced through his like golden daggered.

"I- well... My... my brother... I... he..." He stammered trying hard to answer.

She looked behind her at the door. Golden hoops swaying from her eyes that matched her eyes. "Kisaragi?"

"Ye-yeah." He nodded solemnly.

She gave him a small smile. "I guess I'll see you later Kisaragi-san." After she turned on her heels and enter another door labeled 'Hijirikawa'.

Ai sighed.

It was a very long night for Ai. He didn't budge until the nurses forced him out. Then he went home, to an empty house, to think of how he could possibly do anything.

**_3 months ago_**

**_ December 2_**

Ai shoved his frostbitten hands into his ragged coat pocket. He hadn't had a shower in a day or so, but this was the first time in a week he had enough time to go to e hospital and visit Aine. He felt horrible to leave his brother alone all the time, but bills needed to be paied. He had learned many things since their father stopped supporting him or mainly Aine since he had turned eighteen, even though he was in a coma. He had learned that normal employers didn't hire fourteen year olds. He had learned money didn't grown on trees.

But none of that mattered. The cold wind that blew against him didn't feel cold to him. Only because he could see Aine, if only for a little while.

He nodded to the nurses as he rushed in. They had come to know him and didn't ask questions. They even, ever so politely, never mentioned his presence when Dr. Kisaragi was around.

Even in his hurry he noticed her. Nanami Haruka. The pretty red haired lady from room 304. She always wore nice clothing and usually had someone with her. But today she stood in front of two older people. Her head bowed politely as she spoke softly.

"Please leave the rest to me." Her lips curled up in satisfaction.

The women in front of her climbed to what Ai could only assume to be her husband and wailed. The old man nodded to Haruka. "Do what you must. His life is now yours."

The older man, dressed in a traditional kimono gently walked his wife away. The man's eyes met the cyan ones that witnessed the scene and turned away, ashamed.

"Nanami-sama." He bowed slightly. Her golden eyes turned to him.

"Kisaragi-chan." She smiled.

"Did something happen?" He asked, knowing it had nothing to do with him and was not his place.

"Yes. I will be transferring Hijirikawa-kun into my personal care. This is, perhaps, the last time we might meet."

"Ah I see." Ai said.

"It was a pleasure." Nanami said, getting ready to open the door to 304.

Ai hesitated. His hand was about the brassy nob of his brother's door when his thoughts vocalized themselves. "Do you think you could transfer my brother? I would pay any price."

The words hung in the air for a moment. He didn't mean to ask, he shouldn't have asked. But for a moment when he looked over at the elegant young lady he swore he saw a devilish smile form. One of ultimate superiority.

"I'm afraid not."

"Oh, i-"

"But I could transfer you out of your job." She interrupted.

"What?"

"I'll pay the fees for your brother's living expenses and you come with me."

Ai raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you need done?"

She snickered. "A family of my very own."

"The catch?"

"Pardon?"

"It sounds to good to be real. What do you get?"

"Come with me, and never see your brother again."

Honest.

Regret.

"The choice is yours."

* * *

**_P.S._**

**_That whole conversation back start living, minus the fourteen part, was a conversation my mom and I had when I was seventeen_**

**_ Oh man being seventeen..._**

**_That was like UtaPri season one guys..._**

**_Wow..._**


	17. Day Sixteen - 047

**_AHAHAHAH I forgot to type a whole scene between Haruka and Ai explaining the last name thing. Lol ugh I'm such a bad writer sorry guys. I'll add it at the end when it can fit in._**

**_Anyways, Thank you to all who reviewed! It really cheered me up._**

**_Disclaimer- if I owned this Haruka would have had a piano dropped on her head. And Syo would be locked in a cage where only I could find him._**

_Something like Suicide_

_Day Sixteen- 047_

_Thursday_

Syo loathed the day time. He usually didn't get to see Ai and Kaoru was back at school. So he sat at his desk doodling on the notes that his brother had taken for him. Not that he was ungrateful but Kaoru's notes were far different and harder to understand than Fujimoto's.

Kaoru didn't tell him. Otoya didn't tell him. But he knew that his beloved teacher had died. It was kinda obvious... and he heard his mother talking to a neighbor about the funeral time, how sorry she was that couldn't make it. It had been over a month and his brother still said nothing.

He huffed looking up at the ceiling. He and his brother use to share everything. Now his brother was almost like a stranger. He wasn't so dense he didn't notice Otoya and Kaoru talking when he was just out of earshot.

Syo pulled himself out of his chair. His weary blue eyes turned to his door. He missed being close to Kaoru, he missed sharing the same room.

"Mom?" He called peeking his head out. "Hello?"

When he received no answer he left his room and headed to Kaoru's. He took a deep breath before entering. Kaoru's room was the same as his. The coloring, the layout, even the head of the bed fell just short of the window. Kaoru was definitely neater than Syo was. His books were in the correct order on his bookshelf. His clothes were all in the hamper. Even his desk was tidy.

Syo went over and flopped down on the bed. He reached his arm under the pillow, going to hug it close, until the tip of his fingers hit a notebook.

_I wonder if Syo knows about his new friend. Part of me hopes he doesn't, but part of me hopes he does. If he doesn't it co__uld hurt himself in the end. I don't want him hurt_

"So Kaoru found out." Syo smirked.

His smirk fell to a frown as he turned over in the bed holding the notebook above his head. That just made his choice harder. If Kaoru knew then he would search for a way to get Syo back. If Kaoru knew he would chase him to the ends of the earth.

_"Would you leave if you could?"_

Yes, of course he would. A life without being inside all the time. A life with other people. Haruka wouldn't make him stay locked up. She would probably even go for walks with him.

_"Even if that means Kaoru can't be by your side?"_

Syo shook his head rapidly. He loved his brother. They were two sides to the same coin. Two halves of the same whole. Inseparable. Yet...

_"I could take all the pain away."_

* * *

Otoya leaned heavily on his desk, half daydreaming. A goofy grin worked it's way across his face as he stared out the window. The teacher, who barely noted his existence, ignored his as he shuffled through the papers he was grading. Neither of the wanted to be there, but Otoya had been stupid enough to get another detention. Fortunately his father was out with the search party and he could easily have Cecil sign his next one.

His daydream was simple. He smiled as he thought of the school in Tokyo he wanted to go to. He was so close. Just a little bit more.

"-oki-kun Ittoki-kun!" His replacement teacher called.

Otoya's head snapped up and he was forcefully pulled away from the future he dreamed of. "Yes?"

The teacher signed pushing up the rectangular glasses to the bridge of his nose. "You may go now."

"Oh yes! Thank you." He stood quickly and grabbed his bag before leaving.

He edited the building as fast as he could, pulling his hood tightly over his head expecting a blast of cold air. What he got was somewhat different. He ran face first into the chest of a another man.

"Tokiya." A voice said. "Be more careful next time."

Otoya's red eyes peered up to look at the person he collided with and other person who was lecturing 'Tokiya'. His eyes met with the somewhat familiar heterochromic eyes that he had seen on the person his brother had just become friends with and blue. And ocean of blue even. The person, Tokiya, had blur hair, eyes, and even clothes.

"Sorry." Tokiya said lightly pushing Otoya off his chest, making sure he was stable on his feet before letting go.

"O-oh I'm sorry." Otoya blushed. "I haven't seen you around before."

Tokiya looked to the mismatched eyes just to the left of him before smiling back at Otoya. "No, I'm new here. I got lost on my was to the sea."

"Wow."

* * *

Nagi walked slowly on the dusty, rocky, trail that lead to his house. He kicked up pebbles along his way, his eyes not leaving the ground in front of him. Perhaps it was a habit he picked up, although maybe not, but he often watched his feet as he walked or ran.

He stopped just short of bumping into someone. Their shoes were muddy and wet, along with the pant legs that sloppily dragged of the ground.

"Oh well if it isn't Nagi." That sarcastic voice, that could only be Eiichi, said.

The young teen's head shot up to meet the eerie purple eyes that looked at him. That sadistic grin his face always seemed to hold. The grip on his backpack strap tighten as he debated whether he should run away or not.

"Waiting on Kira? Would you like me to walk you home?"

Nagi went to shake his head, but his eyes spotted something off in the tree line. He couldn't make out what it was, but it looked scarier than Eiichi, as hard as that was to believe.

"Y-yeah..." Nagi whispered, he reached out and grabbed Eiichi's hand and dragged him off to his house.


	18. Night Seventeen - 048

_Something like Suicide_

_Night Seventeen - 048_

_Friday_

**_1:23 A.M._**

**_February 17_**

Otoya stared at the cup in front of him that was filled with hot coco. His oldest brother was in the other room chatting away with his new friend while Otoya was left with the blue hair male he had bumped into. The two had sat there is silence for about three hours, since Reiji came home. And honestly it took everything Otoya had not to yawn. He could tell that the other man, Tokiya as the silver haired man had called him, was bored. He stared at the calendar on the wall.

"So." Tokiya spoke up, frustration apparent in his voice. He even looked upset with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. "What do you do for fun?"

"Nothing this lat usually." The redhead mumbled quietly. "I just hang out with Kaoru and Syo. Oh I forgot. You probably wouldn't know them. They are the-"

"I've met Syo Kurusu before. Although I have yet to met Kaoru." Tokiya interrupted.

"O-oh."

For another few minutes they sat there in silence. Otoya watched as Tokiya's eyes scanned the room. The red head scratched the back of his neck in nervousness.

"There really is nothing to do here." Tokiya stated plainly.

"Excuse me?" Ittoki said, offended.

The blue haired male looked back at the teen across the table. "No your home. I meant this town. I haven't been here long but it seems boring."

"Oh. Yeah, that's why I want to leave this town. Soon I'll leave and go to Tokyo."

Tokiya smiled. "Oh really. What do you plan to do once you leave here? Do you have family there or something? Seems kinda far away to go alone."

"No, no family there, but there's this amazing music college there."

"Maybe we should hang out some more. I use to live in Tokyo." The bluenette grinned for a moment, shifting his eyes away. There was no way he would tell the younger male how long ago it was he lived there.

Otoya smiled happily. "Sure!"

* * *

Ranmaru sighed from the living room. He knew that he shouldn't have brought Tokiya. Ichinose was the most awkward person to get to know. Ranmaru almost felt bad for sticking the youngest member of the household with the strange male. Almost...

"Kurosaki?" Reiji's worried gray eyes looked at his from the side. His brown hair hung limply and dripped slightly with water. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He paused before smoothly continuing. "I was just feeling bad for sticking your brother with my friend."

"I'm sure it's not a problem. Otoya will warm up to him in time. He'll probably start talking about music then nothing can stop him. Anyways enough of Otoya, How long are you planning to stay here?" Reiji asked Sliding into the stop next to him on the couch.

"Not long."

"Oh... that's t bad." the brunette looked disappointed.

"N-not that it's not nice here. You like it here?"

"Yeah..." Reiji said. "I haven't been anywhere else."

"Oh."

"Have you traveled much?"

"A little." Ranmaru blushed.

"You would probably get along with Cecil and Otoya. They both don't like this place much. Well Cecil is fine anywhere as long as he has is boyfriend with him."

"His boyfriend?" Ranmaru said a little shocked. Most people from the places he and Haruka's small family went were not open to those kind of relationships yet. But a small little village in the middle of nowhere accepted it normally.

"Oh, I didn't mean to offend you if you are... umm, homophobic."

"Not a-at all!" Kurosaki exclaimed standing from the couch.

Reiji practically beamed. "Oh okay."

The silver haired man sat down his face ten shades redder than he was before.

* * *

"Ai-chan!" Haruka called to the grumpy blue haired teen. She tried cheering him up earlier that day. But since she had told him not to visit his little blonde friend he had become increasingly annoyed at her. "Ai I know that you wanted to see Syo but he will come to us in his own time. I know he will." The last bit she mumbled to low for him to hear.

"How do you know?" His cheeks puffed out.

Haruka couldn't help but to think that he looked adorable like that. His slumped over the table with his favorite hoodie on, hand holding his face and the look he wore... Adorable!

"You came, even though you didn't want to at first."

"This is different."

Nanami laughed and pokes his cheek. He swatter her hand away, looking even more pissed than he was. "Don't worry, I've been doing this for much longer than you've been alive. I know how people think."

"How would you know that. Monsters aren't people."

"Aw, my precious Ai-chan, I wasn't always this way. And you can't think of us as monsters. We are still people, we are still alive."

"Hardly." Ai spat angerly.

"By that tone it doesn't sound like you want Syo to be one of us." Haruka's mood darkened.

"I-I don't know..."

"Ai it's time to accept what happened. If you can't how dare you ask to drag another into this kinda world." She stood from the arm of his chair, her hands crossing over her chest. Something she did when she got irritated.

"Haruka-sama..."

"Get over yourself and deal with it. I don't let just anybody join my family. I chose you. If you see us as monsters what does that make you? You left a family for this."

"I-I..."

Taking a step forward she ran her short nail against his pale cheek. "We can be monsters. But I choose not to be. We are what we are Ai. Take responsibility and grow up!" With that she turned on her heels and left him at their dinning room table to think.

And he did. Of his past, of his future, of the present with Haruka, and even with Syo. "I don't know what to do."


	19. Day Eighteen - 52

_Something like Suicide_

_Day Eighteen - 52_

_Tuesday_

Shining Saotome prided himself on being a good friend and father. When ever someone was in need he rushed to their side to aid them in anyway he could. He was understanding, thoughtful, and all around a good guy. And in return for his good deeds he asked for nothing. This was just how he worked. Perhaps in another time and place, people would have taken advantage of his naïvety. But here, in this laid back, secluded, little village he had earned respect.

But nothing good ever comes for free.

He had remained cheerful even after his first wife passed of a disease unknown to the village. He had to for his son. For many years he worked hard still helping others in need a raising his five years old son. For Shining it wasn't a struggle. The neighbors, that had come to adore him, help with Reiji.

But four years brought him another stroke of luck. He had met his lovely second wife Kotomi, and her amazing son Cecil. At first they were just neighbors, as she was new to the village, but after a year of falling in love she graced him with his third son, for he saw Cecil as his own. At that moment and for ten years after that he felt as though he was the luckiest man alive.

Though he would always treasure them, those ten years were far to short. He wasn't prepared for that same disease to strike a second time. He remembered it well though. It only took a matter of days to fully kill the person. And his lovely Kotomi looked so frail and weak, he couldn't help bit feel he had failed her.

Reiji didn't take it hard, as it had already happened to him before. He started doing this he could around the house. Being only fifteen at the time, he got a small part-time job after school.

Cecil took it the worst. It was his mother. The dark haired boy was barely a teen when it happened. He had no real connection to Shining, only Otoya now. He refused to come out or even talk for a whole year. And even though Otoya was his blood brother, Reiji was the only one he would let in. Reiji was the one who talked him out of his room that day... Reiji was the one that introduced him to Camus.

Otoya did exactly as his mother would have wanted. He smiled and looked for the positive. He was so much like Kotomi that Shining couldn't take it. But after hurting Otoya he dedicated even more of his time to helping others. He sometimes left the house for days on end.

He lost track of his family.

So when Cecil asked if he could go somewhere with Camus he just agreed. He hadn't been listening to a word his stepson had said. He didn't care. There were people that needed his help.

When Otoya had tried to tell him something the day before he left to look for the missing villagers he shrugged it off saying he would listen when he got back. He remembered telling the young red head that he didn't have time to talk.

He really wished he would have talked to Otoya then.

Because the scene that lay in front of his eyes made him gag. It made him miss his boys. His knees weaken and he crumpled to the ground with the other four people who had joined him on their rescue mission.

What little remaid of the bodies of the missing villagers was a little more than shreds. As if some rabid bear had torn them apart and eaten most of their entrails. Even the trees were thickly crusted with dried blood. Corpse lay almost buried beneath a fresh sheet of tainted snow.

"Oh god." Shining was the first to mutter falling back in the thick white blacket of frost. The Kurusu family... how could he ever tell them that their father's body lay sprawled out, bones showing, guts all but missing from some predator. Not just them, the other families as well. How would he be able to convay this without striking fear into the villagers... How could he-

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of heaving behind him as two out of the four spewed out their breakfast. The other two sat in awe of the situation. Mouths a gasp eyes locked on the gore, even as snow covered as it was.

"Pull yourselves together men!" Saotome pushed himself up, his pants soggy from sitting down. "We must be strong and report this ba-"

A giggle sounded.

"Who's there." Shining turned around. He turned to the two men who had vomited and spoke harshly. "Natsume, Shin, on your feet."

The other two groan wearily, apparently so wrapped up in the dead and barfing they didn't hear a thing. The smaller of the two, Natsume, whipped his black hair away from his face. "Saotome?"

" Let's move." Shining said without explaining. He looks back to the other two men to notice one missing. "Where's Ohara?"

"He just got up and left." Shin answered, heavily breathing.

"Jun..." Shining pulled the last man, who had remained sitting in the snow, up. "Jun where did your brother go?"

"Daiki." The dazed young man muttered. He didn't look as old as Reiji, probably barely twenty. Of course he would be scared, in shock.

"Yes where is Daiki."

" I-I do-don't know." His dazed brown eyes looked to the side.

Saotome sighed. He let Jun's arm go and looked at the other two. "Come on he have to find the older Ohara. Keep it tight and let's find him fast."

He led the other man past the mutilated bodies of their friends and into the woods. Feeling some what bad he held on to the younger Ohara's hand, as if it were his safety net. After a few minutes of walking around the heard the bushes crinkle. And down from a near by tree fell one very dead Daiki.

"D-Daiki!" Jun yelled rushing towards him. He pulled away from Shining's hand with tears flowing down his face.

"Jun!"

"Ahhh!"

The Shining turned to see a strawberry blonde man standing behind a screaming Shin. His slender fingers wrapped around Shin's neck as his red eyes pierced through Saotome's entire being.

"What are you little lambs doing here?" The blonde's voice was like silk.

"N-nothing!" Shin squealed.

" Let's t-talk this through." Shining said. "No need for any r-rash actions. If w-we are trespassing... w-we apologize."

"Oh really?"

At the disbelieving sound in the predators voice, Natsume fled. He turned and ran back to where they had found the dead bodies.

"Natsume!" The oldest man yelled, but his attention turned back to a choking Shin. Quietly Shining mumbled to the youngest among them. "Jun come here."

On unsteady legs the man stood and slowly made his way over to the older man. His eyes never left the crazed man holding Shin. "Saotome?"

"Run!" He hissed. "Run!"

Laugher echoed behind them as they both turned tail to run. The sound of a snap, obviously of Shin's neck, also resonated with in the forest. As they passed the ravaged place of their once good friends and neighbors a new body lay among them. One with short black and a cold silver eyes.

"Don't look." Shining said pulling the younger man along.

But Jun's boot hit a rock cover by snow and fell forwards. He slipped from the old man's grasp. And landed on his knees. "Saotome." He called.

For a split second the red haired man thought of going back for him. In the twenty year old's pleading face he saw that of his three sons. It was then that he realized how he neglected them.

_'I have to get home. Otoya needs to tell me something.' _His mind screamed at him. _'I have to make it home!'_

"I'm sorry." He whispered. He turned leaving the boy to the blonde monster that approached them.

He ran until he couldn't see the blood, till he couldn't see Jun. He ran until he thought he was safe. But as he came to a small hill, pausing to take a breather, She walked out from behind a tree. She was the most beautiful person he had seen in a long time in her short sleeved yellow sun dress and cute inch high heels to match. A devilish smile that didn't reach her cold sun like eyes. She approached him slowly as he stood in awe.

Haruka's arms reached up to hug him her arms looping under his, fingers gripping the fabric on his back pulling it down to expose the skin below his heavy winter jacket. She leaned in closer, standing on her tippy toes to whisper in his ear before her fangs shot out of her gums. "Your death won't be as painful as Kotomi's."

He didn't feel anything afterwards. But his eyes, as they filled with darkness watched the sky as the golden rays began to set behind the hills that led to home.

"O-Otoya..."

* * *

Syo sat leaning against Kaoru's door. His blonde hair coving his eyes. School had already let out and Kaoru was busy doing his homework in his room. Normally Syo would go in and annoy his brother. He would plop down with a book on Kaoru's always neat bed. He would talk and distract him. But today wasn't normal. And today he couldn't bare to look at his younger brother with his lying, betraying, blue eyes.

"Syo?"

He flinched.

"Is something wrong? I know your there, I can see your shadow from under the door."

"No." Syo lied.

A creak could be heard from inside and a sound of Kaoru flopping down on the other side of the door. His head, by the around of it, rested against the door. He was probably looking up at the ceiling or out the window at the sunset.

"Syo."

"It's nothing."

"You're a terrible at lying."

"I promise." Syo whispered. "Everything will get better."

" Of course." Kaoru probably beamed from the other side.

They stayed like that for a minute in silence. Neither of them moving. Syo looking down at the floor his back pressed against the wood, knees drawn up to his chest. And Kaoru, legs spread out in front of him, chin up looking at the sky. They were in dead two sides to the sama coin. The same yet so different.

"I love you Syo-nii." Kaoru's voice cracked.

Syo gave a wirey smile knowing his brother couldn't see it. He felt so guilty. But he had made his choice. "I love you too Kaoru. I promise everything is fine."

Kaoru from the other side, unbeknownst to Syo, cover his eyes with his bangs freely letting tears stream down his face. His voice was barely that of a whisper. So low and broken that if Syo had heard it, he wouldn't have been able to understand it. "Idiot."

"Well." Syo stood, dusting off his pants. "Mom asked me to run the Reiji-nii's store an get some stuff for dinner. I'll be back."

Kaoru's door swung open the moment Syo moved but his voice failed him until Syo was already halfway out the door. "Promise?"

Syo didn't look back if he did he wouldn't be able to leave. Be couldn't lie straight to Kaoru's face. So he pulled the door close and tilted his head to make it look like he was gazing back and smaled sadly. "Promise!"

* * *

**_Aaah, feel so accomplished with this chapter._**

**_Thank you for everyone who review for the last two chapters! Last one I didn't realize there was no thank and not A/N. _**

**_Also sorry about so many OCs but they all died so who cares right, lol._**

**_Anyways, thanks for reading, be sure to check out dark desires. And yeah...blah!_**

**_Disclaimer- still not mine_**

**_SK_**


	20. Night Nineteen - 052 053

**_To the guest review, my story is written in DOY calendar format. It is confusing but I prefer it that way_**

**_I've stopped and finished my other ongoing stories for now so I can finish this. SLS will... WILL be finished before new years. Even if it kills me. :|_**

_** Thank you **naigi02, GreyWolfen, and guest reviewer **for reviewing.**_

_**SK**_

_Something like Suicide_

_Night Nineteen - 052 / 053_

_Tuesday / Wednesday_

_Wednesday-_

Kaoru didn't say anything. Neither did Otoya who also sat at the Kurusu's kitchen table. If Kaoru's fierce blue eyes could burn holes into the table he would probably be half way to America by now. He had known that the day before Syo wouldn't be coming home. He knew it, yet... he chose to believe in his brother.

"They've kidnapped him." Kaoru spat bitterly. "We have to get him back."

"Syo..." Otoya mumbled. "I don't... you know..."

Kaoru looked up sharply. His eyes glaring. "What? You think Syo left? That's impossible, they manipulated him."

"Kaoru..." Otoya said quietly. "If I had a chance to leave with them I would. If Toki-"

"You know one?" Kaoru interrupted. Hands slamming on the table as he stood. "Can you find out about Syo?"

"I-I'm not sure..."

"When are you seeing her next?"

"Him." Otoya corrected. "And I don't know. If Reiji's friend comes over tonight I might see him. But maybe you're wrong. He could be over at someone's house just playing with you. And Tokiya and his friends aren't bad people. You should give them a chance."

_'People...' _Kaoru thought. "Otoya you don't understand." He let himself slid down into the chair. He covered his face with his hands, hoping his friend wouldn't see he was only faking the sadness as he croaked out. "It would be like if Reiji disappeared on you and never came back. You don't know what it's like to not know if he's dead or alive."

Otoya, as gullible as he was instantly felt bad for the younger twin. His stood and placed both hands on Kaoru's shoulders. "I'll ask if Tokiya has seen him, okay? But I can't promise you anything."

* * *

Otoya sighed as he walked home. He felt bad for Kaoru but the younger blonde was acting insane, blaming the people who were just passing by for Syo's disappearance. Even if they were to blame, which Otoya didn't think they were, then they wouldn't get far. Eventually Syo would get sick and they wouldn't know what to do.

The redhead kicked up snow as he walked down the road. "Syo-chan where did you go?"

"Otoya?" A pat on his shoulder made him jump. His head whipped around to see the startled, but still smiling, face of his older brother.

"Mou! Don't sneak up on me." The redhead huffed in annoyance. He snuggled in deeper into his coat as his breath came out in steamy puffs.

"Sorry." Reiji smiled. "I just wanted to tell you that Tokiya and Ranmaru are coming over tonight. You don't mind right?"

"Of course not." Otoya closed his eyes, knowing the road well enough that he could pout like this often.

"Good." The brunette gulped. "Cause I can already see then waiting."

Otoya's eyes snapped open. Sure enough, two figures stood outside e door to their home. The youngest of the household sighed again. It was definitely gong to be a long night.

* * *

"Nastuki." Kaoru called. He leaned against the side of his house just outside of his open window, which he had climbed out of. There was no way his mother would let him out so late, especially with Syo missing. His eyes closed to the night, relying solely on his hearing to tell him that the vampire was there. "I know you're here."

"Kaoru-kun." He heard the vampire's voice coming from the trees. He could hear the snow crunch under the plain, worn, basketball shoes he wore. The taller blonde walked out into the dim moon light, of the crescent moon. His green eyes looked at the ground and his right hand held his left arm at the elbow, making his seem smaller and more childish than he was.

"I missed you."

Nastuki was taken aback. He was sure that the first words out of the younger teens mouth would be threat to return his brother or questions of his safety. "Did you?"

"Why would I lie?" Kaoru opened his eyes. "What would I gain from that?"

Natsuki didn't let his eyes meet the others. He rubbed his arm, almost as if he was cold. After all, while Kaoru was bundled up in layers of coats and clothes, Natsuki only wore a plain long sleeved shirt.

"Natsuki," Kaoru spoke not waiting for an answer to his previous question. "I'm cold, would you like to come in?"

At the slightest nod of the curly blonde, the youngest Kurusu began to climb in through his window. Natsuki followed suit. He closed the glass as he entered as Kaoru started taking off his coats.

"Are you hungry?" The younger of the two asked with a seductive smile.

Natsuki didn't move. He didn't breath, blink, or even think. "No."

Kaoru didn't say anything after that. He moved across the floor, closing the small distance between them. His arms opened as he embraced the vampire. "It's okay. It doesn't hurt."

Nastuki's eyes widened before closing. He understood what Ai liked about being around Syo. This warmth... It was irreplaceable. He hadn't felt this... this alive in years. It was so perfect.

_I caught you._

* * *

_Tuesday-_

Syo didn't walk far from the door of his house, no, of the Kurusu house before he say Ai. The blue haired vampire laying in the snow across the snow covered dirt road. At first he appeared to be watching the sunset but he turned on his right side at the blonde's approach. His hair on the left curled up framing his face. Snow lightly trickled down as he reached a hand out for Syo to help him up.

"Are you sure this is what you want."

"Yeah..." Syo stuck out a gloved hand, squatting down next to him.

Ai took it and sighed. "But.."

"Kaoru will move on. It's probably for the best."

"How can you know that?"

"I don't."

"The why would you-"

Syo interrupted forming Ai up. "Because I know my brother. He may not be okay today or tomorrow or even in a week. But one day, he'll be fine."

Ai looked up at those amazing blue eyes. They burned with a certain optimism. "Okay."


	21. Interval Twenty

_Something like Suicide_

_Interval Twenty_

_What Makes a Monster_

_Tokiya Ichinose, I remember him. Just barely though. I want to blame him. I really really wanted to at the time. Perhaps I should have seen it coming. Otoya wasn't always the smartest, but I didn't realize he had a masochistic side or that it would lead to this. _

_No one could have known that such a horrible person was out there..._

_Even to this day I can't help but to apologize whenever I hear Otoya's name. I still don't even have the strength to face him. Him, Reiji, or anyone. I left that place and can't look back...__I've tried. But I degrees._

_ Back to the vampires that plague my home_

* * *

Tokiya looked up with dull blue eyes. Words spinning around in his head, weaving a web of insecurity and doubt. His small twelve year old hand clawed at his already wrecked arm. Fading bruises and welts being replaces with bright red scratch marks from his small nails.

_"That Ichinose family is so full of talent."_

_"Did you see the mother at the opera? So beautiful."_

_"The father is an actor"_

_"The oldest is already making his way in the industry at such a young age."_

_"What was his name again?"_

_"Hayato. He's amazing. Did you see his commercial?"_

_'I'm here too!' _Tokiya thought. The grip on his own arm only getting worse. _'I'm an Ichinose too! Why don't I matter?'_

_"Who's he?"_

_"Oh him."_

_"The youngest one has no talent."_

_"Poor thing."_

_"If only he were like Hayato."_

_" Hayato."_

_" Hayato!"_

_ 'If only I were Hayato.'_

Tokiya Ichinose, the youngest of the famous Ichinose family. They are well know for their many appearances in the show business community. Each shining in their own unique way. Except for Tokiya. His older brother, by only a year, always out shined him. No matter what he did, or how long her tried, everytime Hayato would beat him. So one day he thought to himself; the only thing between him and being number one was Hayato.

"I want to be the best." He said quietly. He stood on the set of his brother's new TV show. He watched as Hayato smiled at the director. His clothes were neat, vibrant, while Tokiya's were crumpled and plain.

Hayato pointed over to his brother with that ever friendly smile still present on his face. _'No doubt, he's making fun of me.'_ Tokiya thought pressing himself against the wall trying to make himself as small as possible.

The director frowned at his big brother. He shook his head as if to wave off whatever mean insult Hayato must have said. As the blue haired boy tried talking more the older man's frown turned into a scowl. He said a clear 'No' that everyone heard before turning and walking off.

_'Ah, that person must not be like everyone else.' _Tokiya's smile was as dull as his lifeless eyes.

Hayato clicked his tongue as he made his way back to this younger brother. "Let's go Toki. I refuse to work for someone like that." He exclaimed grabbing the battered hand of his brother wincing as he looked at it. "Call mum and tell her we're on our way."

"Must be nice." Tokiya said dully. "To be important."

"Hayato smiled. "You're important to me."

_'Lies. Like you even care'_

Maybe Hayato saw it coming. He was smart so he probably did. Each footstep grew slower, each second seemed like a life time as they walked. They hadn't walked home together in years.

"Why?" Tokiya hung his head low so his bangs covered his eyes.

"Hmm?" The older Ichinose continued pulling his brother along. His feet seemed to skip across the cracked and unkempt sidewalk. The forest, well more of just scattered trees now, off to their right down a small hill.

"I hate you." Tokiya said in such a quiet voice he wasn't sure Hayato had heard him.

"I hate me too."

The younger boy's heart fluttered for a moment as the wind picked up. He was sure that he heard wrong. He must have heard wrong because his big brother continued looking ahead, towards their home, with that dumb smile on his face.

"You're making fun of me!" He pulled harshly out of the other's loose grasp.

That made him turn. For the first time he noticed the smile did not reach Hayato's shiny blue eyes. "Ne, Toki. Let's play a game."

_OoO_

Tokiya smiled to himself as he pressed himself against Otoya. He gripped the latter's bright red hair. Normally he could calm himself. He could play the nice guy with that phony smile. But here, now, he didn't want to. He had Otoya in his grasp. He had everything.

_Control_

"Tokiya?" Otoya whimpered. He probably had no idea where he was. The last thing he probably remembered was telling his brother he was going to take the trash out. He didn't notice when Tokiya skulked after him. The brunette would have been to distracted by Ranmaru to notice either. So if Otoya survived, he would find his way home until Haruka was ready to leave.

Tokiya leaned in whispering in Otoya's ear as he pushed the teens face into the bark of a damp snow covered tree. "Are you afraid yet? Because I'm going to take every inch of you before I kill you."

"Toki?" Otoya shook.

_'That's right fear me. You should be afraid.'_

"Say my name." He pushed Otoya's face even more into the tree, until the bark began to cut into his silky smooth flesh, letting little blood droplets escape. At that the bluenette pulled on the redhead's hair, forcing his face back so he could like the crimson drops as the other panted in pain and ecstasy.

"Tokiya?" Ittoki struggled to say with the taste of iron covering his mouth.

The vampire laughed, shoving his prey into the snow. "Before I kill you, I want you to about my name. Not his."

_OoO_

It took Tokiya years to fix his self-esteem. But thanks to his kind brother he was able to. He was able to be number one, to work. But he was no longer Tokiya, after all Tokiya was a screw up. He was Hayato. The perfect Hayato.

And Hayato was Tokiya.

"Toki." The real Hayato said leaning into his dressing room. His right arm placed firmly on the door frame. "It's time"

"Thank you Hayato-nii." He smiled. A smile that always bother his brother, for is smile was real and reached his eyes.

The older one grinned. His eyes shined with a deviant glint. "Break a leg."

Tokiya, as Hayato, had done many concerts and TV shows, but this was his first movie. It was amazing being the best. It he told himself and Hayato that after this movie he would tel their parents that he was Tokiya. He wanted to be his own person. Hayato wasn't happy to say the least.

"It's selfish of him." She called her arms crossed over her flat chest. Her pretty red hair waist length. She the female lead of the movie. The pure white wedding gown she was dressed in made her seem as if her were swimming in the dress.

"Quite." Hayato glared at her. He watched Tokiya saying his lines with the passion he envied. "I want his to be amazing forever. This will engrave him in everyone's memories."

"You're selfish too."

"And you aren't Haruka-sama? Your price to stay 'Tokiya' forever is steep is it not?"

"Steep, but you are willing to pay it."

Hayato laughed. He pulled electronic device out of his pocket. "I want all three of them to be together for this."

"Right after the last scene, eh." Haruka nodded to herself. He tapped her foot against the wooden floor boards. "That's fine."

"Hmm, it's almost time. Shall we?" He offered her his arm.

She grabbed it, kicking off her heals and let her puffy wedding dress drag on the floor. He tilted her head with a devilish frown. "What could you get your hands on?"

"The question is what couldn't I?" Hayato's lips curled. "The name drop can get anything. Explosives are no exception."

" Hmm. Oh." She stopped. She ran to the director and bowed. The camera man too. Naturally it was only a distraction so she could grab the footage reel.

When she finally did make her way back with the only copy of the movie she signed. "It would be a waste to have this destroyed."

"Why?" He looked over his shoulder to see his brother smiling with their parents as he stood by the door with Haruka.

"I want you to remember what you are giving up." She said stuffing it in her bag. Each of my boys have something like that."

"Really?" They moved across the parking lit to her car.

She took the switch from his had, pressing the red button. "Of course. Would I lie?"

Hayato... No, Tokiya laughed. "I believe you Haruka-sama."

_OoO_

Tokiya looked down at the poor teen. He had a great deal of fun with him. He had all but ripped the side of his neck open. He watched the blood poor out into the snow. He wanted to wait and watch the whites leave Otoya's eyes, but he didn't have the time. So instead as the boy tried to mouth the word he couldn't speak, raising a hand just barely of the cold ground, Tokiya just laughed. With that he walked away.

Otoya wasn't the smartest person ever. Even as the person who had hurt him started to walk away he still could help but to beg him not to go.

His fingers grew cold. _'Ah, I have to tell Kaoru that Tokiya isn't a good man. I still have math homework, it's due in a few days. What day is it again? Ah I'm so cold, I wonder where Reiji is. Is papa okay? Are Cecil and Camus having fun?'_

A million thoughts ran through his mind, as he tried to pick himself up off the ground. But he just ended up turning over songs could look at the pale moon light._ 'I really thought I would be able to go to Tokyo. But I guess I really wasn't meant to leave.'_

Otoya just watched the moon till his eyes could no longer see. His lips slightly parted. Last thoughts of a place he could never reach. So pure, so delicate. Haruka knew that as she looked down from the trees.

"You shall not be the last." She said like a prayer.

* * *

**_I'm not that kind._**

**_ The worst part is I don't feel bad for Otoya. I feel bad for Reiji. Lol poor Reiji!_**

**_I know I didn't give much time for reviews but that you _**_Kiscia **and **Miracross __**for your reviews! They helped me finish off this chapter so it could be put out today too.**_

_** SK**_


	22. Day Twenty-one - 055

_Something like Suicide_

_Day Twenty-one - 055_

_Friday_

It came slowly. Far to slowly. The first day it was just an inkling that misted it's way around. People pushing it off claiming it was nothing. The men on the mountain trip were just taking to long. Otoya and Syo were just hanging out somewhere. But as the day turned to night, restless people became worried people, and everyone was a little sleepless that night. Worried people set out at first light to find their family and friends.

Then worried people found him. He was almost buried in snow. It they had waited longer they might have missed him. But they didn't...

His neck was torn to shreds, like a wild anime attacked him, his eyes glazed over, no longer able to see the light. And what little blood there was left there mixed with the snow and matted in his hair. Lips were blue, skin gone cold. That is when it started.

The panic. It took two long days after Otoya disappeared.

Kaoru wasn't there when they found him. In fact, he heard that they found them around midday but was looking for someone to tell Reiji. With the way they had found the youngest son, they fear for the oldest. His father was out there, probably dead, and no one wanted to break the news to him.

"I'll tell him." Kaoru said, the palm of his hand pressed over his eye as a headache throbbed. His ploys to get Natsuki to talk about his brother hadn't worked in his favor. He felt drain afterwords, which was expected. It was like he had given to much blood at the blood drives that his school rarely held.

"T-thank you." The man, Kaoru recognized as Otoya's neighbor, practically bowed to him in the snow. "Also..."

"Also?" Kaoru snapped his eyes open, taking his calmly hand away.

"With the state we found Otoya in w-w-we aren't sure how we might find Saotome."

The blonde teen sighed while he looked over his shoulder. "I'll ask my mom if I can stay there for a while." The man again bowed. Kaoru shut the door on him and made his way to the kitchen.

"Mother?" He said seeing her sitting in her normal chair.

She visibly winced, her head turned slowly her hands shook so hard that the youngest Kurusu though the tea cup she gingerly held would fall and shatter. "Yes?"

"Is it okay if I got to Otoya's..." He gulped hard just saying his deceased friend's name.

"No." She said sternly.

"But-"

"No!" She stood, her legs shaken as she did. Kaoru was surprised she could even stand, never mind the fact she had stumbled her way over to him. She letter her arms forcing him into her, strong gripped, hug. "No, you should stay home, my poor little Syo-chan."

"Mother, I'm Kaoru." He tried to pry himself away from her.

"No. My Kaoru never looks this pale. You must be Syo." She trembled vigorously. Her hand lifted from his back to pat down his blonde hair. "My Syo-chan."

"I'm Kaoru." He scowled.

* * *

Before the knock at the knock at the door came, before the worried look of Kaoru entered his sight, before _those _words escaped his tight frown, Reiji knew something was wrong. So when everything did happen, and it felt like an eternity when _those _words were finally spoken, he didn't collapse crying like he thought he would. He didn't try to kill his sickly looking messenger like he thought he wanted to. He just stood there, taking in the last little bit of daylight there was left.

"Come in." He opened the door wide enough for only Kaoru to fit through while his neighbor stood at the end of the yard with a pleading look on his face. His brown eyebrows arched angerly as he slammed the door shut.

"You must be worried about Syo." Reiji guided the blonde to the kitchen. One arm hung off the back of his shoulder and the other hand crossed over the brunete's abdomen to hold his other shoulder.

"Yes." Kaoru spoke.

"Have they stopped searching?"

"I believe so."

"I'll write Cecil and Camus a letter no to return. One your way home would you drop it off for me?"

Kaoru shook his head. "Cecil should return home."

"Father is probably dead."

They turned into the cozy kitchen that now was to big. The whole house was to big. Reiji, being the big brother and mother hen that he was, pulled out a chair and forced the latter to sit before making some tea for the two of them.

"Whatever... No whoever killed Otoya probably killed the men who went on the original trip to gather food or whatever they do out there. Then left a trap for the rescue team knowing one would eventually be sent." Reiji's sad gray eyes looked up over the counter at his brother's best friend. "I'm sorry your father was out there, wasn't he?"

Kaoru shrugged.

"But now that Otoya and father are gone what point is staying in such a large house?"

"Are you going to move away?"

"No. I'll live with the store owner. She could use a housekeeper."

"And Cecil?"

"Will stay with Camus. I know that this village is to cramped for his boyfriend. He can do the one thing I could never so for Cecil. Taking him away from the dull place. What about you?" He asked taking the kettle away from the flames.

"I'm not sure. Mother is not all there."

"I think it would be best if you two moved as well."

"Mhm," The blonde nodded. "But I don't tink mother will."

"Where you thinking of going to college?" The older man sat down with two tea cups and a pad of paper.

"No, not really."

"That's two bad. You should try for it. From what Otoya told me you have excellent grades. I'm sure you could easily get into any school you wanted."

Kaoru looked at the paper trying hard to read the scribbled cursive/ print mix that Reiji called handwriting. "I want to stay a little longer. I still have some friends here."

"Mikado? I'm sure he will talk his big brother into leaving soon. They were bother friends of Otoya."

"Who wasn't?" Kaoru mumbled.

"By the way Kaoru, are you okay? When you came to the door you looked so pale I thought you were Syo-chan at first."

"I guess I've been staying up to late waiting outside hoping Syo comes home."

Reiji looked up after folding the paper neatly. "I'm sure that he's okay. That chibi can take way better care of himself than my brother. Can you do me a favor and take this, I don't have any envelopes."

"Sure." He reached out for it. He noticed that the brunette gave his hand a squeeze before he fully let the paper go.

"There is a small part you should read, but leave it for a few days. I'm positive you'll know when to read it."

* * *

Haruka's heels clicked against the staircase as she descended down to the first floor where all but two of her family members waited. She wore a pretty blue and white stripped dress that matched her cloud like blue shoes.

She heaved a sigh her forefinger and thumb pressed against the bridge of her nose. Sometimes her boys could be so stupid. She just didn't know what to do. Call her indecisive but she really didn't want to go even though she knew that had to.

At the last step she saw them, all but the two, with wide eyes looking to her for advice.

"What do we do?" Ren was the first to ask, his hand firmly clamped on Masato's.

"This is the first time that Tokiya has screwed up this bad." The silver haired vampire growled.

"Like we all haven't mess up before." Eiichi shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"No like this." The harsh tone didn't come from Haruka but rather her obvious second in command, Natsuki.

With a another signs she readied herself. "Silence!" On her word even the hushed whispers between Masato and Ai, who had never experienced something like this died. "Tonight we stay away from the village. We hide until I monitor the situation in the morning. If it comes to it, we will leave nothing but as when we leave."

Her boys looked around at each other, whispers of worry and distress accumulating.

"What are you waiting for get packing." She sneered at them.

They went single file by her. Most looking away as they passed. The only one she gave a worried glance to was Ranmaru and he shielded his eyes with his silver hair.

"Not you two." She stopped both Ai and Natsuki. "Neither one of you mention what is happening to Syo yet. In fact, Ai go help him."

Ai nodded with a frown and left.

"Natsuki. You are not under any circumstances to have anymore contact with the other Kurusu boy."

"Why?" He looked at her with despair.

"We don't want to repeat what happened last time you disobeyed me."

"Good. Go help Toki, he's in the bad boy corner." She smirked as she turned to the kitchen leaving him alone.

* * *

**_Next chapter is an interval, any guess to the next vampire up?_**

**_Thank you so much _**_Yuya, Guest, naigi02, Kiscia, **and **Miracross **for all the lovely reviews.**_

_**Lately I've been watching a lot of prince of tennis. It's really made me want to finish the last seven chapters of this. So hopefully another update soon.**_

_**SK**_


	23. Interval Twenty-two

_Something like Suicide_

_Interval Twenty-two_

_Prayer to the refugee_

_Once long ago there was a boy with two things. A dream and a bass guitar. But I am not the boy, in fact I think I may only have met him once... if that. But what little I know I can tell... But his story doesn't start then, it starts when he tired to do the right thing but ended up in the wrong place__..._

"Grow up." He heard one of his ex-band mates spit. The driver side door slamming shut as said friend stepped onto the sidewalk. At this time of night the bridge wasn't packed with speeding cars, rather only a few passed by each hour. "We can't all make it to the top. We just weren't good enough. Rock is still new. Don't just give up."

Outside, that night, when the wind blew cold and a sprinkle of rain barely drizzled down from the cloud filled sky, was not the first night Ranmaru tasted defeat. His life had been a series of ups and downs, just like anyone else. He was no different, he was not special.

"I did grow up. It's just another pipe dream."

He could hear his friend grumble. He knew how infuriating he was acting. But he would be no differs than his old man, working himself into an early grave just to proved for his family. Being the sole provider for his little sister, he had barely managed to escape going to war. He had hope that he could make it in the music industry. But now he saw reality. His hopes, his dreams, were shattered.

"Fine!" His friend huffed. "Be an average man for the rest of your average life. Just come down."

Ranmaru sighed, yet again defeated. "The water looks beautiful tonight."

_OoO_

Ranmaru closed his hetero-chromatic listening for the light taps of Haruka's heels to pass by the room. It didn't take long, but neither did packing his bags.

He knew Haruka for years. And her words only a few minutes before had utterly stunned him. If she had truly intended on burning the village to the ground, there would be nothing left. Not that still little store_ he_ ran almost all day. Not _his _home or family. Not even _him._ Ranmaru couldn't stand the though of those brig gray eyes and annoyingly sweet laughter being erased from the world because Haruka was pissed off. He could stand it. He wouldn't stand for it. All he had to do was slip out and warn Kotobuki to leave with his family. He knew Otoya had been killed, but it was his only chance. He still had a brother and father to think about.

He winced. _'That's right his father was one of the ones Ren was sent to kill' _Somehow, in his mind, that was even better. Less people thy had to lack for. Less time to be caught.

The silver haired vampire waited until he heard Nanami's heels hit the end of the hall. She must have dipped into Natsuki's room, because he was the only room down that close to where the second staircase rested that would ascend into the female's part of the house. No one was aloud there except to her beloved Natsuki. He surpassed all the rules.

As he exited his room he kept his eyes carefully on where he believed the red head had went to. He quietly backed away from his room.

"What are you doing?"

The silver haired male almost jumped down the stairs. He turned to look behind him to see Natsuki eyeing him. He gulped. "Well... I was just gunna... go for a walk..."

Natsuki examined his nails. "Going to Kotobuki's house? It's fine. I need to o to town too"

"You disobey Haruka?" Ranmaru was taken back. "Is this a test or something?"

Natsuki laughed, he shifted on his feet and folded his arms over his chest. "No, but we'll need a plan. Come on." he turned heading down the stairs.

"What do you have planned?"

The blonde scowled.

_OoO_

Ranmaru huffed eager to have oxygen fill his lungs as he stopped at Reiji's driveway. Natsuki, the crazy bastard, had the brilliant plan of letting Tokiya go. He told the blue haired psycho to go hunting to appease Haruka. Both Ranmaru and the blonde knew he would probably be killed before the she-vampire ever learned of their plot, and probably think that he escaped on his own.

But he didn't care what Haruka thought, not right now. He cared about Reiji, about getting the brunette safely out her reach. After a few seconds of regaining his composer he bolted up the driveway.

The door opened before he could even knock. "Ran-Ran?"

The vampire winced at the cute nickname the sleepy person in front of him called out. "Come on, get your things packed."

With a yawn and a rub of his gray eyes Reiji bleakly asked. "Where are we going?"

"Away from here. Get your other brother, Ce-Cecil." He stumbled on the name.

"He's with Myu-chan."

"Then grab some clothes and let's go."

"It's the middle of the night. Would you like some tea or something to calm down first?"

Ranmaru sighed heavily. "No we have to leave." He grabbed the brunette's hand.

"Just calmed down. Let me grab some stuff." He turned slowly. "Ran-Ran, what's this all about?"

"N-nothing important." He could even look at the gray eyed male.

For a second he could have sworn he heard the older man smirk, but he ignored it. For a few minutes he waited, and waited. As snowflakes began to gather he turn back.

"Kotobuki?" He stepped in the house. Only silence answered him. He hurried into the house he had visited so many times before. "No no no!"

Reaching the only member that lived house's bedroom. He opened the door, it rattled as it hit the wall.

There Reiji was, laying on his bed, eyes open wide. His head hung over the edge of his mattress at an odd angle.

"W-why I was going to save you?"

He heard the sadistic voice behind him. He didn't even care how h got there. He probably, in the back of his mind, knew why the other was there.

"Bad boys get punished." That chuckle.

Ranmaru closed his eyes. _'Reiji.' _

* * *

**_First, wow wow wow wow! 51 reviews... Wow Omg! Thank you all so much. Which leads into the thank yous for last chapter. _**_BrintySelf, Kiscia, Blunderland, **and **ScarletHorn**, thank you guys so much!**_

_**Second, I'm soooo close to being done. So close to the end. And so happy so many people read this.**_

_**Third has anyone been watching StarMyu? Dat tsundere**_


	24. Night Twenty-three- 055 056

**_I don't have the words for how much I dislike this chapter_**

**_Wow, wow, over fifty reviews! Still stoked!_**

**_... Can't wait till Star-Mu has it's own page here... I plan to write there too when it does. _**

**_Call it writer's block or something but I had a super hard time with this short little chapter. Hopefully the next one will be better._**

_Something like Suicide_

_Night Twenty-three- 055/056_

Haruka sighed deeply. The only people left in the house were herself, Ren, Masa, Ai and Syo. She had hoped this small village wouldn't come between them. She knew that staying in one place for to long would tear them apart. Hayato, or rather Tokiya sometimes did crazy things when he found an amusing toy to plat with. Surely Eiichi would follow suit. Unfortunately Eiichi wouldn't just stop with one or two, he would probably tear the whole place to the ground to make Haruka happy.

She clicked her tongue and tapped her foot before heading to Masato's room. She would have to wait a while before moving Syo and Ai, but these two.

She sighed deeply before bringing her hand up to give a firm rap on the door. Just as she expected Ren answered opening the door only just enough for her to see his bare chest. "Am I interrupting?" She raised a well kept eyebrow at him.

"Yes." The strawberry blonde's normally cheerful voice gave off a slight distressed vibe.

Haruka scoffed. "I'll be back in a few minutes so hurry up."

He rolled his eyes before slamming the door shut.

While she waited, she made her way to Ai's room. Knowing the cyan haired teen well enough, she opened the door. Unlike the rest of her family he had obediently started to pack his things. His white duffle bag sat at the foot of his bed resting just above the head of a certain blonde.

"Haruka-sama." Ai greeted tilting his head.

"What an odd way to fall asleep." She mumbled more to herself.

"Is there something you needed?"

"I wanted to make sure you did as I told you too."

"Why wouldn't I?" He said bluntly, in that monotoned voice he usually used. "There is no sense in disobeying you since Syo would like to leave the village soon."

If she had stepped into the room more, the urge to pat him on his head would have won and her hand would have been swatted away like usual. But since she had only looked in form the doorway, she simply gave him a warm smile, one that was normally reserved for Natsuki.

She stepped back closing the door, telling Ai that he should rest soon. Again she made her way to Masato's room, this time to find the door already wide open.

"So soon?" She lifted an eyebrow at them.

The blue haired male blushed deeply while is partner smile. "What was it you needed?"

"Leave tonight." She said suddenly, sternly.

Masato blinked. "Is something wrong?"

Haruka shook her head. "It's nothing. Leave now. We will meet up in Tokyo at the hospital."

Ren threw a glance between the both of them. "Which one?"

"Masa will show you. I will be there in five days. If you aren't there I will assume the worst. Now go." She ordered.

They looked at each other before nodding.

"Sure."

"Yes Haruka-sama."

* * *

Nagi Mikado _was not _hiding under his blankets. He _was not_ shaking in fear. But he was cursing his older brother Kira at that very moment. Because he did hear a very sarcastic and familiar voice charming his way into their home. At their first meeting the just barely teen deduced he didn't like that man, but that day just over a week ao was they day he decided he never wanted to see him again. At first he didn't realize it, but those hateful eyes had been following the brunette. The menacing presence from just those deep blue eyes was enough to frighten Nagi, and if they were following Eiichi he wanted nothing to do with the older man.

But, the more he thought about it the more he could see Eiichi's purple eyes looking like those that were hidden in the tree line. Dark, hungry, almost inhuman. That is what scared him the most. How could something so savage come into there house, sweet talk his brother like it was human. He didn't know what Eiichi was, but he wasn't like them.

"No, he's not here." Nagi heard Kira lie.

"Out so late? Would you like me to look for him with you?"

"He is at a friend's house. If you haven't heard one boy was found dead and another is missing. The one that is missing had a brother who is grieving." All very true, Nagi couldn't he'll but frown.

"You must mean Kaoru." Eiichi said, boredom apparent in his silvery voice. "If Nagi isn't here do you mind if I come in?"

There was a short pause. "Give me a moment to clean up." He must have shut the door in the brunette's face because the teen heard a click before his brother's footfalls grew louder. Kira swiftly opened Nagi's door. "Go to Kurusu's house."

"What?" Nagi bit back a yell.

"Go and don't look back. Kaoru will help."

His brother wasn't making any sense. Did he know something? But before he could open his mouth a sharp rap came to the door. "Almost done Kira?"

The raven haired man closed his brothers door giving a slight nod to the window as he did so. Nagi obeyed. Jumping down into the snow he made it to the other side of the house just to see a small rustling of the thicket. The same thicket he had seen those terrifying eyes.

He rushed to Kaoru's house after that without glancing back. The next morning he would come to regret that decision.


	25. Interval Twenty-four

_Something like Suicide_

_Interval Twenty-four_

_Paradox_

_It's a funny thing. Life that is. Before all this happened I don't think I realized how fragile life was. Sure I was always constantly aware of death, because of Syo, but I don't think I understood. I watched this town crumble before a threat that only I believed in. People I loved died. And I could say I was sad, but I didn't. In fact, I was ecstatic. They didn't target me. I got to see a new sunrise each day. _

_I was always_ _so over-aware of Syo's mortality, I guess I forgot about my own. It was that morning, when our small village found out the truth, that I discovered..._

_ ...I didn't want to die here..._

Masato looked over at Ren as they left. They took only what they could carry in their own travel bags. He, although Masa didn't know Haruka like the older members, didn't like the strange tone of her voice. It sounded strain as she told them to leave.

"Ren?" The blue haired teen squeaked as his loving boyfriend pulled him down behind a snow covered bush.

Ren flashed him one of his devilish smiles. "Don't worry."

"I'm not worried." Masato blushed, letting himself fall into the other's arms. "I was just wondering what's going on."

Ren's face fell a little. "I'm not sure. I've only heard a story about what happened last time that humans found out about us. And from what I remember it wasn't good."

"What happened?"

Ren shook his head not answering.

"Ren? You do know, don't you?"

"Yes." His voice solemn.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Ren let out a low laugh. "I wasn't there. It was a long time ago."

Ren stood suddenly. His blue eyes squinted at the street light. "Is that?"

Masa also stood trying his hardest to see whoever Ren was talking about. It took him only seconds to to see the slim silhouette, though he wasn't as sharp as Ren so it took him a few minutes to realize who it was. "How did he get there?"

_OoO_

"Masato."

He sighed letting his head slip from his hands to hit the smooth wood of his desk. His forehead smeared the script on his now crinkled sheet of parchment. His father, called to him for the umpteenth time. His father was an older more traditional man. He wanted his only son to follow in his footprints. As for his younger sister Mai, she was free to do what she wanted, but she was so sweet she often helped her big brother anyway she could.

"Masato! Open the door." He father's fist pounded against the door.

Masa didn't pretend not to know why. It was time for their family dinner, but to him it was hardly that. His mother, grief-stricken from her father's sudden passing, had locked herself in her room until her untimely death. Now his father had found a new mistress and demanded they eat together as a fake family. It's shamed his mother's memory, in his mind, that his father had moved on so quickly and remorsefully.

"I'm not hungry." He stated not moving his head from the desk.

"Masa-onii." He heard her sweetly chime out, no doubt under their father's direction. "Please come out for dinner."

He was so tempted, for his sister he would give up the world, his life, all their money, anything to make her happy. But he didn't move. He froze in fear of being manipulated and controlled by his father, Masaomi. _'I don't want to be controlled by him.'_

"I miss you." she said sadly. He could hear something being slight crumpled before it scraped lightly against his floor. "Papa misses you too. We are bother worried. I know you don't like mama much but-"

"She's not our mom!" He interrupted in a harsh tone. "She's not our mom and she never will be!"

"Masa-onii, i know you don't think of her as a mama. But please, I beg you, don't pull away like our mama did." She paused then added more sternly, "I won't forgive you if you do!"

He sighed again, lifting himself from his chair to see what his sister shoved under the door. It was just a small piece of scrape paper.

_I won't blame you._

He was baffled. There was no way that she could have heard him talking to the boy at the window. What would she be doing up do late anyways? Besides, that was just a dream. Yes, a reoccurring dream that he kept having. After all how could someone he had never met so openly confess their undying love for him when he was just so plain?

"Now even my little sister is telling me father is crazy." He gave a smug laugh. "I hate this life so much."

The corner of his eyes started to water as they wondered back to the picture on his desk. The picture of a happy family that no longer existed. "I have this life so much, so why do I want to keep living so badly?"

_OoO_

Masato woke up in a room, a very unfamiliar white room. In fact everything was like that. He wasn't sure where he was or where he should be. He wasn't upset and for some reason felt very calm.

"Oh, you're awake?" She said, her voice warm like a spring day. "It's nice to finally met you Masato-san."

"And you are?" He asked before the question he really wanted.

She gave him a small giggle. "You don't have to worry, we have never met before. I am Haruka Nanami. and this lazy sleeping sack of stupidity is Ren." She kicked a blonde, that Masato hadn't noticed, waking him from his slumber.

"I'm up!" He yelped in pain bringing his leg up to rub the sore spot on it.

"I have to go out for a moment to grab our newest addition." She left them. Though as she opened the door and an elderly man stepped forth he couldn't help but to feel a pang of guilt. He looked worried and deep bags wove themselves beneath his weary blue eyes.

"Oh you're here!" He heard the girl, Haruka exclaim as she shut the door.

His eyes wondered over to the strawberry blonde that sat still somewhat dozing in the chair next to his bed. "Do I know you?"

It took Ren a few minutes to roll his head and wake up some more. "Mmm, I guess you could say I'm the person who saved you."

"What?"

"Oh, never mind." He gave him a wink. "But I do plan to win your heart yet again."

_OoO_

"Masa stay here." Ren stood, the shrubbery the hid behind rustling in complaint at his sudden movements. He couldn't help but smile as his boyfriend grabbed his sleeve in a futile attempt to make him stay. He let out a soft seductive chuckle as the teen blushed furiously while shaking his head to any sneaking suspicions. "What's wrong?"

"I'm still worried."

Ren patted Masato's soft blue hair. "Don't."

" Before you go will you please tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Last time, what happened?"

Ren let out a sigh.

_OoO_

"What are you doing him?"

Eiichi whirled around faster than any dancer could. His purple eyes spotted Ren coming out of the shadows of the treeline. He couldn't help but to unleash a crooked smile. "Taking care of business."

"Bullshit." The brunette was shocked that curse words were even part of the old fashioned blonde's vocabulary. "What are you really doing?"

"Having fun. Wanna try?"

Ren's sharp eyes notices the dribbled of blood on his shirt. "We aren't monsters."

Eiichi's grin grew stepping forward so he could throw an arm around Ren. "You just haven't embraced it yet. It's so easy. You don't even have to think about it. Doesn't it give you pleasure knowing that someones life is in your hands? That you decide of they live or die?"

The strawberry blonde pushed him away. "You're just like Tokiya! Completely out of control."

He laughed at that. "No, don't you see? I'm completely in control. I'm deciding who lives and who dies."

"You're insane."

"Maybe, but I will live past tonight. You on the other hand, will not."

Ren gasped trying to back up. Eiichi had gone off the edge and wanted to take the whole town down with him. With a stricken look forming on his face, Ren wished that for once he had disobeyed Haruka and stayed until she left too.

* * *

**_Uuuuuh. (Spoilers) _**

**_That moment when you totally have you OTP for a new series and BAM! They're brothers. Damn it! Well first incest otp... ugh._**

**_I'm gonna be honest, I cheated on you guys with wattpad again. I was really hoping to find a story that has been deleted here. *sigh* What I wouldn't give to read Coding and Codeine again... oh well _**

**_Holy crap over 60 reviews! I love you guys! Thank you!_**


	26. Day Twenty-five -056

_Something like Suicide_

_Day Twenty-five -056_

It wasn't even light out when Kaoru hear a pounding on the front door. At first his heart quickened at the slight hope that Syo had come back home. He threw his covers off and spring out of bed only to have his hope smashed to pieces at the sight of Nagi's crying face.

"Nagi? What are you doing here? What's wrong?" The adrenaline wore off leaving him sleepy and wanting to return to the warmth of his bed.

"It-It's Kira! He told me to find you while he dealt with that-that monster." The small teen wheezed out.

"A monster?" He said quizzically in his sleepy stupor.

"Yes. A monster." Nagi said frantically trying to pull Kaoru out of the door by his shirt sleeve. "You have to help him."

"Slow down Nagi. Even if I wanted to help him it's barely morning. How could I help? Even if I wanted to I don't know what's going on. There is no point in getting frantic." The older of the two tried to be rational. Whatever it was that had scared Nagi, it wasn't it's first time putting that hint of fear in the young teen's heart.

Still, Kaoru's heart practically shattered as his small friend looked up at him with wide tearful eyes. "But if we don't hurry Kira might be in danger."

That fear, the not knowing what might happen. It would be one thing if it were them, but to not know what was going to happen for someone in their family. That was far scarier.

"Nagi..."

"Please... He's my big brother."

* * *

Natsuki watched and waited. He knew what Kaoru would do if he offered. He knew that he would be going against Haruka to do such and act. In one night he had went from the most loyal person, Haruka's number one most trusted, to this. He had already betrayed her. And he had used a friend to do it.

And all because of those blue eyes.

Being with Kaoru had made him feel alive. It had been so long. The last person who had touched him with that kind of warmth and compassion had... He shook his head not wanting to bring up century old memories. What mattered was now, was Kaoru.

But time stood still when he saw that boy running up to his blonde's door. It wasn't because he was a child that upset the vampire, it was because he knew that child. As he watched the sleepy person he had come to cherish try to calm the child down.

"Isn't it a lovely sight." He could hear Eiichi swiftly moving his way through the ticket. "If you want I will take that boy, so as not to be in your way."

"You reek." Natsuki said not turning around.

"And well I should killing a struggling prey can get messy." Eiichi lifted up his arm in discussed shaking a few drops of onto the pure white snow below. "So if you don't mind-"

"Touch that child and I will crush your windpipe." Natsuki said, throwing an arm in front of the brunette before he could move.

He smirked. "You aren't a killer. You bake cookies and like to cuddle with small furry animals. You couldn't hurt a fly."

"Leave before you find out how cruel I can be." Natsuki reached up touching his glasses.

"Geez, whatever man. Getting rid of that kid doesn't do anything anyways. When this place burns people on the outside will just think he's mad and throw him into one of those loony places. killing him now would just be kind."

"Kindness would have been leaving this place after eating those people in the woods. Or after draining that old man dry. This is not kindness. This is cruel."

Eiichi laughed at him, his voice think with sadistic pleasure., as he retraced his steps back into the woods."This is who we are. And I absolutely love this life that you call a curse."

* * *

It wasn't long before the sun was up and five dead bodies were found. In fact, Eiichi had made so easy to find even a blind man would have found them. If Kaoru would have guessed it looked like he was showing off his kills. Of course it had been really hard for Nagi to see his brother's broken body staked through the heart and pinned to the front door to their home.

Strangely enough, after he had forced the younger boy into staying at his house. he noticed the bodies of three people he didn't know. The people of the village were all to eager to point fingers, but they weren't sure who to point at. Three unknown bodies had appeared. their deaths had not been accidental, or even self inflicted.

"What do we do?" a few people muttered as Kaoru shuffled through his friend, neighbors, people he called family.

"Who would do this"

"Even outsiders aren't safe."

"Are we going to die?"

That frightened voice that asked had come from a child. It reminded Kaoru of the time Syo had asked him if he was going to die. It was right before they moved th the village, when he had learned of his illness. Back when they were both so young and together.

"Of course not." Kaoru said proudly as he stood in front of the bodies that were now sprawled out on the ground. "We need to find what did this."

"You think an animal did this?"

"Are you crazy?"

"I know what did it." His voice lowered. "Vampires."

Most of the villagers, mainly the men burst out laughing at him, while some whispered about his sanity.

"I can prove it." He said his tone serious. He bent down picking up Ren's head by his hair. "They have fangs."

"And how do you know this." One man asked what everyone was thinking.

"Because they took my brother."

A soft mumble spread until it rapidly became an uproar. "We have to find him!"

"He could still be alive."

Kaoru smiled. A panic would get him somewhere with his search. It would get the revenge Nagi would need to overcome the death of his beloved brother. Instead of hiding under the sheets emotionless, letting Kaoru's mom think he was Syo. Finally, everything was falling into place. There was just one thing missing.

Natsuki...

* * *

**_Prepare yourselves, the end is near._**

**_Omg so many reviews, thank you all!_**

**_-SK_**


	27. Night- Interval - Twenty-Six

**_This chapter is kinda saying how lazy I am. It was going to be two but I need to finish before I burn myself out... _**

**_Thank you everyone who reviewed. 3 _**

**_And yes I will finish Dark Desires after this._**

**_Disclaimer - If I owned the anime/games/manga... the fan girls would likely kill me -_**

**_P.S. - Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it._**

_Something like Suicide_

_Night- Interval - Twenty-Six_

_Evening Lights_

I leave these pages behind not in hope that they need to be read but in a desperate plea to make sure we are known. Of course, Kaoru, this letter is meant for you. In your pursuit for your brother I know that you will be safe from the rein of terror that my companions plan to bring to your home. But you will live, I will make sure of this. And should I fall, I want you to know the truth.

First, you already know what we are, but we were not born this way. None of us. from my understanding even our leader was once just a human. So even if you know me only as the monster that helped steal your brother from you, I too know what human warmth feels like.

Natsuki looked up. The sky was darkening. He had tried his hardest to stay in the shadows. After Kaoru's outburst, that had thrown everyone into a frenzied panic it was much harder to move. So he stayed hidden writing a letter that he hope would never have to be seen.

"I will save you, Kaoru. Even if you fight me ever step of the way."

OoO

_"Baka, don't you know anything? The first snow fall always tastes the best. You can't stay cooped up in your house forever."_

_Natsuki didn't look at her, he didn't want to. Her cheerfulness would surely make him forget the sadness he felt. But it was to soon to forget. The wound was still fresh, tender, and burning the edges of his soul._

_"I don't want to look at, or taste, the first snowfall!" He yelled at her, throwing a pillow that rested limply at his feet at her. "I want to die with him."_

_"Don't say that." she cooed. "You have to get out of this room and find something worth living for."_

_"You wouldn't understand. You have no idea what it's like to watch your other half die. And you will never understand. You are whole."_

_The girl tsked at him her heels clicking, face covered in by the darkness of that room. "If Satsuki wanted you dead, he wouldn't have let go."_

_OoO_

Eiichi looked on happily as he found a cowering vampire tucked into a small hiding spot. "So Toki this is where you've been."

"I didn't mean it." He jittered pulling his legs in closer, which to Eiichi seem impossible. "He was just so appealing."

"Why are you apologizing for something you were meant to do all along?" He sneered. "We aren't like pets. We should do what is in our nature."

Tokiya sniffled. "Yeah..."

"Now get up."

Tokiya stood, his hand brushing against the bark of one of e trees as be did so. He pulled back in a small yelp. A jagged cut bubbled as he with drew it. "What are we going to do?"

"Tear this place apart."

"And the others?"

"Already to far gone for you to worry about."

Ichinose frowned at that statement not sure how to take it. He couldn't tell if his friends, his family, were dead or if they had really left him behind.

_'Surely Natsuki is still here somewhere. And if he's here that means Haruka wants him to bring me back home. If he's not already de- No! They can't be." _He force that thought from his mind.

Eiichi, as if sensing the blue haired male's unease said. "Don't worry I'm still here for you."

_OoO_

_"Baka? Why are you so spaced out today?" She asked him leaning back as far as the wooden bench would let her. Her hair glistened with melted snow._

_That's when he finally looked around. The sky was dark and street lights had begun to light up the public's park. A few people scurried into the warmth an shelter of their nearby homes. But for Natsuki there would be no warmth in the home he went back to. Not without..._

_"If I had known this trip to England would be so depressing I wouldn't have come." She sighed._

_"You would have missed Satsuki's funeral."_

_"Yeah, yeah." She mumbled annoyingly. "Just cheer up for me." _

_"Be quiet Shibuya. You're annoying." He snapped._

_"Hmph!" She scowled back at him._

_OoO_

Kaoru left the villagers as they began their search. He knew how to find one vampire. The only one he needed. And for that he needed to get a friend.

"Nagi." He called, lightly tapping on Syo's bedroom door. "Are you ready?"

Nagi's dull gray eyes peered at him from under the blanket. Nothing else was visible. "Yes."

"Do you remember what you need to do?"

The younger one nodded slowly.

"For Kira." Kaoru whispered like a prayer.

"For Kira." Nagi's hollow voice echoed back.

The blonde motioned his friend closer. He eyes watched as the blanket fell away and the boy ran to him in desperate need for warmth and love.

_OoO_

_"I love when the lights reflect off the snow making the whole area seem to glow."_

_"You like everything." Natsuki scoffed._

_"You use to as well." She huffed, her dark tresses glittering under the crescent moon's light. "You should look at life for how beautiful it is. Some people don't have a nice home to go to. They don't have more family waiting for them or friends. Think of all the things you have and let Satsuki's memory be the happiness that moves you forwards."_

_Natsuki stopped walking. Deep down he know that his best friend was right. Satsuki had always been his inspiration, his happiness. But he wasn't ready to let go. He wasn't okay with his older brother being just a memory._

_ 'Satsuki tell me how to feel. Tell me what to think. Without you I'm lost.' He thought letting the cold winter breeze envelope his body._

_Shibuya closed her eyes and with a lengthy yawn she muttered. "I wonder if all geniuses are like this."_

_OoO_

Eiichi's plan was simple and fool proof. He had manipulated Tokiya into attacking, now all he had to do was sit back and watch. Telling his blue haired friend that he would have his back was all the encouragement he needed. While Tokiya slaughtered most of the village, he would find Kaoru.

He smirkd to himself. "Oi, Toki, we don't have all night."

He looked down, from where he stood on a high tree branch, to his puppet. Tokiya looked up at him with wide eyes. "Are you sure that we should be doing this? Even if we do catch up to Haruka, she will be pissed. Her no killing rule shouldn't be broken."

"What are you so afraid of?" The brunette jumped down from the pine laughing. "You already broke that rule. You made us known, so take some responsibility. After all you remember the stories from the last time humans found out about Haruka, right?"

The other nodded grimly. "Of course."

"So before it can happen again what should you do?"

"Erase this little village that no one cares about before word can spread."

"Right!" Eiichi grinned. "Now let me hear you say it out loud. So I know you understand what happened and what could have happened. What did those filthy humans do when they found out? Before we ever existed."

The sadistic tone and hot breathe filled his ear, as Tokiya shivered. He opened his mouth and few times, shutting it, not wanting to say before he could force his cracked voice to speak. "Someone died."

"And if someone dies again that blood is on your hands."

"I don't want that."

"Then go."

_OoO_

_"If I could have one wish, it would be to stay with way forever."_

_Snow trickled down landing on her nose. Her cheeks puffy and red from the cold. Her red eyes glancing over at the large clocktower. _

_"We could have all the time in the world."_

_" That would make these fleeting memories useless." Nastuki rolled his eyes. _

_"Even in a thousand years I would still treasure them."_

_"Tomochika..." He said, calling her by her first name._

_She smiled widely at him, eyes sparkling with delight. "Are you feeling better now?"_

_"Maybe."_

_OoO_

It wouldn't have taken any kind of special super hearing to know when it started. The bloodcurdling screams, sobs, and the faint whisper of an apology. It didn't take a genius, which many had called him, to know that Eiichi had moved. Then again, so had he. So all that was left was for him to wait.

Even that didn't take long.

He heard the brush moved angerly as two people stomped through. And blonde head soon appeared out from behind the thicket, his angry blue eyes practically glowing. Attacked to his arm was a small boy he had only seen that once. The same boy that Eiichi had been after.

The outcome, there were only two, he could vividly see before his eyes. Either Kaoru could leave the child by his side or he could fight his way through, most likely with words.

His tone made Natsuki assume the latter. "Did you wait long?"

The tall blonde couldn't help but to smile. "Yes. I would have come to meet you, but you sent everyone on a mad hunt to find my kind."

"With good reason." Kaoru crossed his arms over his chest, shaking Nagi off only to have him hook back on to his waist. "Some of us don't even have home left to go to many more. What am I suppose to tell my friend Cecil? 'Oh your family was murdered by vampires that are destroyed the village and kidnapped my brother. But don't feel bad, Nagi has no family anymore either.' Am I suppose to say that to him? It is the truth."

Natsuki's smile flattered. "The was never meant to happen. Otoya's death was a mistake. We have to cover that up. But that doesn't matter. Forget that friend and come with me. I'll make sure you live, I'll make sure you see Syo-chan again."

"But I'd be a monster like you."

It stung. 'Monster'. That's all he would ever be in Kaoru's eyes. If that's what kept the teen alive, then so be it. If being a monster kept Kaoru, Haruka, and even the other two vampired that had escaped with her alive... he could fill that roll.

It's what he lived for.

"Our house is just passed me. Go and see what being a monster means."

The youngest Kurusu never let his eyes leave the vampire, surely think it was a trap. He made his way passed with Nagi snug at his side.

"Goodbye." Natsuki said gravely.

_OoO_

_Once upon a time a genius musician met a frail vampiress in the snowly streets of England. Though petit and hungry, she did not attack him, rather she looked up at him with big golden eyes and said a simple 'Please'. At that time the musician though that she was begging for food or maybe even her life. But after a while he knew she was begging for the warmth of a human heart to save her. _

_She however was not alone. A vampire lay in the dirty ally with her. His temper far more foul and his mannerisms horrible, but he shielded her from the human that she had begged from._

_In the end the musician took them both home. He cared for them for many weeks before being found out by his best friend. Although concerned, she was happy to see a smile, albeit light, on his face._

_But unlike fairy tales this story did not end happy. Word got out about the two monsters that the genius harbored and panic spread. One night the towns folk, fearing for their lives, tried to burn the musician and his vampires alive. They did not know that a friend of his stayed with him, nor that his family was residing there after a funeral. _

_Luckily the genius and vampiress made it safely out. But her male companion did not make it nor the beautiful red haired Japanese girl. From that day on he swore himself to the sobbing vampiress. He would let nothing hurt her again._

_I don't believe in fairy tales, but I do believe in reality. Had I never taken Haruka in with such loving embrace, I would have died long ago. I would have died without meeting all the people I have know, I would have died not seeing all the places, hearing all the sounds. And for that I am grateful._

_May our story be know Haruka. The one of you and I one that night so long ago, drenched in the first snowfall of a foreign land._

* * *

**_...One more..._**


	28. Day Zero

_Something like Suicide_

_Day Zero_

Natsuki closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh air. The sun would be rising soon, not that he would see it very well the village below was a blaze, screams had died down and all that was left was regret. He felt the sharp pain enter his chest. No, he knew it was coming before it even happened and still did nothing to move out of the way.

"I missed you." Her voice tickled his ear. She smelled of a warm summers day even in the mist of winter. Perhaps that is way he didn't move. If anyone were to kill him, if he would have to die, it should only be fitting that he went by her hands.

"I've been waiting for you." He croaked out.

"How long?"

"It feels like a millennium."

"I saw you. When you talked to Kaoru at the festival. I didn't think I'd ever have the chance to see you again."

"Tomochika..."

" I go by Tomo." She laughed.

"What are you doing here?" His voice strained as she twisted the sharp metal into his chest.

"My master sent me. But it seems you took interest in his target. It's to bad things ended like this. I rather liked this place."

"I see," Natsuki mumbled. "So he survived. For two hundred years you both let us believe you were dead."

"That.." Tomo said sadly, her red eyes looking at the village rather than her old friend. "was not a choice I was able to make. I just wanted to say my final good byes before gong back to my master."

Natsuki closed his already blurring eyes. "Is that all?"

Her lip quivered, hands loosened. After a moment she said in a soft, gentle voice that he hasn't heard in two hundred long years. "Yes."

"Good bye Tomochika." Natsuki murmured.

Her eyes watered. Lickig her chapped lips she uttered. "The snow taste just like back them."

_OoO_

Kaoru scoured the house forcing his friend to separate from him to cover more rooms. There was no trace of anyone ever being there. His brother, those vampires were no where to be seen. On weak legs he made his way back to the front door. He looked out to see the horizon light with a furious red. He checked over his should for Nagi before making his way to the undergrowth.

He had a clear view of the village. He could plainly see a very dead vampire facedown in the snow. And despite everything he clutched his chest as he howled with laughter. He couldn't believe it. It was over. The place he hated was burned to the ground, all but Nagi and he were dead, and Syo was missing.

He grasped his head pulling at the blonde locks, hysteria taking over. He couldn't believe it. He was so fucking happy. The happiest he had ever been.

"I'm so glad! I hate, no hated, this place so much. So why?" His lip quivered, hand releasing his hair working it's way down to his eyes. They dripped with the emotion he couldn't feel. "Why am I crying?"

His blue eyes looked up at the twilight sky. From that spot it looked like a picture framed with the leaveless branches. This spot... And the sky that Natsuki loved so much.

He closed his eyes searching his soul. He felt noting from his twin. Was he alive? Was he dead? That connection they had was broken. They were still two halves to the same whole, but they weren't put together anymore.

"Was I hoping for this all along? This freedom from not only this place but from you?"

"Kaoru?" Nagi called, his voice echoed through the woods, dead and flat.

"Thank you." Kaoru whispered before heading back to the young teen. The cold chill of the winter wind was the only answer he had received.

_OoO_

_Lots of things have happened in the two years that we've been parted. I'm still not a thousand percent sure if you are alive. But writing down everything that happened has become a habit now. One of the many things that has changed is I am now an author. I wanted people to know what happened to us, but words and events were slightly altered. Backgrounds were deepened dates and names were changed. Maybe you've seen it on shelves? I named it Night Realm._

_ Nagi's with me now, I treat him like a little brother. He's not spoken much these last two years, but after all we've been through I can't blame him. He was quite fearful at first. He knew that Eiichi would come after him, but the strangest part... We found him dead when we went back. He and that blue haired one that Otoya liked so much. I may never know who did it but I don't care. Nagi is safe, that is what matters._

_I've been in touch with Cecil. At first he didn't believe me and demanded he and Camus return immediately, claiming that it was a joke gone to far. But I had Camus tell me his address. I personally delivered that letter Reiji gave me. Strangely enough it was not addressed to Cecil, but rather 'Myu-chan'. And the tiniest part he wrote to me was almost scary. He told me when there was nothing left to go back to keep moving forwards. How cliché. I'm pretty sure he stole that from an anime._

_But I followed his advice and moved to Tokyo. Nagi is in high school and I made it to the university I wanted. Each day I want to cry as I go there though. I have to pass the music department that Otoya would be in right now. But I hold back the tears. I'd hate to have my new friend see me cry... _

_You know he's pretty funny, I'm sure you'd like him._

_ I got a letter in the mail. It had no return address and was from 'Master'. Though it was obviously a letter from Natsuki explaining what he was and how he lived. It really help me write my book._

"Nagi?" Kaoru knocked on his door. "I'm headed out now. Keep the for locked.

The short 'Okay' was barely audible.

Grabbing his books off the table, the blonde rushed out. Stumbling down the stairs of his apartment building he ran head first into his friend. They both had a chuckle before a hand was held out to help the blonde up.

"I have to run to my editor as well. Is that okay Aine?" Kaoru looked at the cyan haired man.

"Only if you don't mind me dragging you to e hospital for my check up." He smiled.

"Oh and have that chance of meeting that lovely father of yours?" Sarcasm oozed from his voice. "I'd rather be gagged then see him again."

"Hopefully he won't be working today."

"You say that every time." Kaoru's blue eyes looked up at the crosswalk sign. They were met with the san blue, the same hair, and the same face. It was as if he we looking in a mirror, because not only was he there but Aine too.

_It's been so long and many things have changed. Not just for me but for you too. And with all the people in the world and all the places we could have been, the chances of us meeting were one in a billion... Yet here we stand, two sides to the same coin, just like the sun and the moon_

* * *

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_... _**

**_Yup that's the end._**

**_Thank you to everyone who faved, followed, and reviewed. Also thanks to you who might review. _**

**_I do plan to have a prequel and a sequel... probably._**

**_And Night realm is an original novel I plan to write. But I'm lazy..._**

**_ Disclaimer- I don't own the lovely characters, unfortunately._**

**_That's it, bye. See you in the next story_**

**_Silven_**


End file.
